The Road Less Traveled
by Virgo15
Summary: FOR USAGISEIYA FANS NEW-CHAPTER 13! Romance. Usagi fights to create her own destiny and find the man she loves. Please R&R! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first FanFiction story. I had the idea for this story for a long time, and finally put it to paper after reading many excellent stories on this site. This is a Seiya and Usagi story because I appreciate them more as a couple. The usual disclaimers apply; of course I do not own Sailor Moon or any aspect of Sailor Moon. I just use it as my muse as a fan. So please enjoy the story, and I would love reviews and constructive criticisms. Thanks in advance: ~Virgo~  
  
  
  
~The Road Less Traveled  
  
Usagi was floating….  
  
She opened her eyes to see an indigo hued sky above her that glittered with thousands of stars. The light was so piercing that she thought that she should shield her eyes from their brilliance, but soon realized that she was able to view each individual star sparkling like a perfect diamond, with open eyes. She glanced below her to see a turbulent purple hued ocean with foaming, churning waves stretching far to the horizon. She stretched out her arms and took a deep breath, drawing in the strong scent of the salt water. Usagi smiled contentedly, completely comfortable hovering between the sky and sea. A warm wind whipped her long hair around her body, and she smoothed the long, golden strands away from her face as she turned back to the night sky. The beauty of the heavens was enough to bring tears to her eyes, but a swift flash of light distracted her.  
  
She turned her head to see one of the stars to her left slowly moving across the sky. Usagi narrowed her eyes as she followed its' path and realized with alarm that it was dropping from the sky towards her. Her eyes widened as the point of light grew bigger and increased in speed, forming a trail of light behind it much like a comet. In a few seconds it had come so close that Usagi felt its heat and had to shield herself from the glare. It careened past her and crashed into the water far below her, causing a huge explosion of water to come hurtling toward the sky. Usagi was blown back by the force of the impact and covered in a fine spray of the salt water. She struggled to regain her breath, and frantically wiped the water from her face. Her heart racing Usagi gingerly opened one eye and was taken aback by what she saw.  
  
A tall male figure floated before her dressed in armour with a long flowing cape. His slender fingers encircled the hilt of a sword strapped to his left side, and his right hand was stretched out to her. His midnight blue eyes sparked with happiness as his sensual mouth curved into a smile as he looked at Usagi He looked older, more mature than when Usagi last saw him, and his beauty made her hear ache. He seemed to glow with his happiness, and Usagi opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
  
"I have come Usagi, you have nothing more to fear."  
  
His voice was deep and melodious, and Usagi felt her heart swell. Tears of happiness leapt to her eyes and spilled over her cheeks. She reached out to touch his fingers and breathed, "Seiya…." 


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for their responses and reviews so far. I love the feedback.  
  
~Virgo15~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Usagi gasped as she sat up quickly. The pale moonlight painted her room in muted blues and purples, while a soft night breeze rippled the curtains of her window. She pressed the palm of her hand to her chest as if to will her heart to slow. Her breath came in shallow gulps as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. Resting, she waited until her breathing and heart rate returned to normal. She smiled to herself at the effect a dream had on her.  
  
" That was the second one this week…but much more strong…vivid. I could almost feel his hand. " She thought as she closed her eyes, remembering the dream.  
  
For a brief moment she almost thought that she could smell the salt air again, until the angry noises of the city street below interrupted her. She lifted herself off the bed and crossed the room to her balcony. She slid open the door, and stepped to the cool pavement. She looked at the sky, wishing she could see the stars in the city, but only a faint light penetrated the city's glow. She leaned against the railing, allowing the comforting sounds of the nightlife calm her mind. She thought about Seiya and wondered what he was doing now. It had been a long five years since Galaxia's defeat. The dreams about him started slowly at first, one or two a month, but then nothing for a few months. Recently however the dreams started coming more often, and were longer and more intense. They were all different except for one thing; Seiya coming back for her. She looked at the sky again and wondered what it meant. Slowly a gnawing thought at the back of her mind came to the forefront. She turned the thought over in her mind like a puzzle, and wondered if the idea wasn't so crazy anymore. She shook the thought out of her mind as she went back inside. Usagi decided to call Ami the next day in order to work it all out.  
  
Ami Mizuno hurried across the road in front of Usagi's apartment block, her heels clicking on the pavement and the tiles of the lobby. She was a little surprised at the call she received this morning.  
  
" Ami I really need to see you."  
  
" Can't wait to see the movie on Friday huh?" Ami laughed.  
  
" No it's not that" Usagi replied with a smile in her voice, " I just need you to listen to me for a while. Do you think you can drop by today?"  
  
Ami paused before replying, Usagi's tone was light but she could sense that she was preoccupied with something serious.  
  
" My hospital rotation is done at 2 this afternoon, I can drop by after. " Ami was quiet for a moment, " Usagi is everything OK?"  
  
There was a slight hesitation before Usagi answered. " Everything's fine Ami, I just need so sort some things out. I'm really glad you're coming. I'll see you later OK?"  
  
"OK Usagi."  
  
Ami pressed the button for the elevator and thought again about Usagi. The five-sailor senshi had gone their different ways after the Sailor Wars ended, but the bond they shared could not truly separate them. She had seen Usagi the most in the last five years only because she has stayed behind in Tokyo to attend the University with Usagi. Her hospital residency took up much of her time, but she still managed to meet Usagi for a movie or dinner off and on. Ami realized suddenly how independent Usagi had become. She had finished her University education and excelled in politics and languages. She found a job at the Japanese Embassy in Tokyo soon after graduation and had risen to be the lead attaché for the Ambassador. Her job took her all over the world, rubbing shoulders with the political elite. She jokingly said it was sometimes "boring as hell" but also and said that it was good preparation for her eventual role as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Usagi had a quick mind and razor wit and often had the girls breathless with laughter at quirky stories about political life.  
  
The soft ring of the elevator doors opening brought Ami out of her reverie. She walked down the hallway and knocked twice on Usagi's door. A soft voice beckoned her inside and she let herself in. Usagi's spacious apartment was always a comfortable place to Ami, and sometimes more than a little messy. She glanced at a nearby bureau cluttered with pictures, and something caught her eye. She reached down and picked up a picture in a heavy silver frame. It was a picture of the Three Lights with the inner senshi and Usagi during their time together at school. She felt a slight tug as she looked at Taiki, but it was Seiya that drew her attention. The self-confident smirk and sparking eyes wrought havoc on many a teenaged girl, not to mention the Inner Senshi. With a soft sigh she placed the picture back and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Usagi was seated at the table, her hands encircling a coffee mug. Her long legs were crossed as she sat deep in thought. Ami almost didn't know what to say, but Usagi looked up quickly with a bright smile on her face. She leapt up and grabbed Ami in a big hug, taking the smaller girl's breath away.  
  
"Usagi! What's gotten into you?"  
  
Usagi let her go, and stood back at arms length. " Nothing Ames, I'm just really glad to see you." She said with absolute sincerity.  
  
Ami smiled as Usagi sat back at the table. "Help yourself to anything to the fridge."  
  
Ami grabbed a bottle of water and kicked off her shoes. She sat across from Usagi and searched her face for any clues, but Usagi looked perfectly at ease. She waited a minute, but couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"What is the matter Usagi? I know something is on your mind."  
  
Usagi drew serious. She played with the coffee mug in her hands before replying.  
  
" I dreamt about him again."  
  
Ami looked deeply into Usagi's eyes as she spoke. She didn't know how to decipher that comment. " Seiya? Again?"  
  
Usagi frowned, " It was different this time Ames, it was so real. I could smell, touch and almost taste everything. I know this means something. I can feel it in my soul. Something is calling me to him, drawing me to him. There hasn't been a day in the last five years that I haven't thought of him."  
  
Ami looked at Usagi's unwavering face and reached her hand across the table to clasp her hand. " Was he the reason that you and Mamoru parted Usagi? Tell me honestly."  
  
Usagi thought for a minute before replying. " Honestly Ames? I can't say no but I can't say yes either. He was definitely the catalyst for the realization that I couldn't live my life based on what had happened in the past, not alone over a thousand years ago. I loved Mamoru, I truly did. However as I grew up, I realized that if I was going to rule Crystal Tokyo for thousands of years I had to do it on my terms, and mine only. Once I let Mamoru go I felt like I could do almost anything, and I have."  
  
Ami smiled. Usagi was speaking the truth, she had turned her life around herself and in doing so had become a very strong person. She was someone that Ami would be happy to follow, out of both respect and love.  
  
Usagi rose from the table and walked to the window. She looked at the cerulean sky before turning back to Ami. Once she did Ami could see tears pricking the corners of her eyes.  
  
" I just can't do it anymore alone Ames, I'm going to find him."  
  
Ami was shocked. "Usagi are you sure?"  
  
Usagi walked over and kneeled in front of Ami and clasped her hands in hers. " Ami I have to know. I have to know if is alive, and if he still loves me. In all my dreams Seiya comes to me, but I know that he will never do that. When he left I had my future with Mamoru, so there is no reason for him to come back to me. He pursued me the entire time that we were together, but I stubbornly ignored my feelings for him and focused on Mamoru and my 'destiny'. I owe it to him and myself to find him." She laughed as the tears started coming down her cheeks. " Who knows? He might tell me to piss off or I might not even find him, but I have to try. I love him Ames. I love him more than anything. "  
  
Ami looked into Usagi's crystal eyes and felt herself starting to cry herself. The raw emotion in Usagi made her own heart ache in sympathy. She realized that Usagi had thought about going after Seiya for a long time, but just made up her mind after last night's dream. Ami took a deep breath and drew Usagi into a fierce hug as she whispered in her ear; " Go Usagi, and don't look back. Whatever happens from this is better than the unknown, right? "  
  
Usagi collapsed into Ami as she started crying harder, but her voice was full of joy. "Thanks Ames, I just need to her you say that I was doing the right thing." 


	3. Chapter 3

~The Road Less Traveled~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Usagi crept up the trellis at the front of her parent's house, and swung silently on to the balcony outside of her old bedroom. She paused for a moment to listen in the half moonlight, and quietly slid open the double door. The thanked the heavens that her parents often forgot to lock this door., allowing her easy access. Suddenly the memory of another night long ago, shortly before Galaxia's final attack, came to her. Seiya had come by her house and when discovered, and had promised to attend the first year's class fair. She didn't realize until much later what adversity had stood in his way just for him to visit for that short time, and how deep his feelings for her were. He had to go against the efforts of many to see her, and he did so without reservation. She felt a sudden rise of emotion swell in her body, and her vision began to blur. She quickly wiped her eyes and resolved even more strongly that she would find him, no matter the cost.  
  
Usagi padded softly into the room and slid the door shut leaving a small crack open. Listening attentively for any murmur of noise, she went to the large double closet. She opened the closet door and knelt, surveying the bottom. Feeling with her fingers in the darkness she traced the edge of the carpet, and gingerly lifted up the seam. Touching the floor below the carpet, she wedged her index finer inside a small hole and with a slight pressure, removed a small section of plywood. Reaching in the shallow hole she carefully pulled out a small box. At this moment Usagi realized that she had been holding her breath involuntarily and slowly released it. Tentatively she opened the box and removed the ginzuishou within. The large crystal sparked in the gloom, collecting what little light was in the room and reflecting it from its highly faceted surface. Usagi was struck with the beauty of the crystal, and prayed silently that it contained enough power to take her on her quest. Abruptly Usagi realized that she was not alone, and whirled around to see a small creature sitting placidly in the middle of the room.  
  
" Usagi. "  
  
"Luna! You scared me half to death! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Usagi rasped in a hoarse whisper.  
  
" Waiting for you." the cat replied, giving Usagi a sidelong look;" I spoke to Ami after she left your apartment today."  
  
Usagi was taken aback at the news that Ami had revealed her plans so soon, but realized that it was inevitable. Ami and Luna had lived together since Usagi has moved out of her parents' home over three years ago, and in many ways they were just as close as Usagi and Luna. Ami must have shared her concerns with Luna, and Luna realizing that Usagi needed the ginzuishou, waited for her here.  
  
" Well, I see that you knew that I needed the crystal. I'm just curious at what you are going to say to me now that I'm here." Usagi said as she knelt before Luna, cradling the silver crystal in her hand.  
  
"Usagi, you know that I have only wanted you to be happy, and that is all that I have ever wanted." Luna responded, her tail twitching slightly; " However the current path that you have chosen is a very arduous one. I suppose that you are going to travel the Kinnmoku first, to look for any news of Seiya or Seiya himself. What if Kakyuu is no longer in power and they have no idea who Sailor Moon is much less Usagi? What if Seiya is gone far away, no one knows where he is, or even worse is dead? For all we know the Sailor Wars have ended, but who is to say what crises are happening in their galaxy. I just want you to tell me that you have thought of these things."  
  
" Luna, you know better than anyone what kind of person I am now, how much I have changed and grown. I suffered and triumphed through all the trials that faced Sailor Moon, and then in the years after I continued to shape my future as I wanted it to be. Of course I have thought of all those contingencies, but I decided that I couldn't continue my life without knowing if there is a possibility that I can have Seiya back in it.." Usagi stood up and sat at on the edge of her old bed and cradled her head in her palms as the gazed at Luna in the shadows. " I don't know what awaits me, but I have to find out for myself. "  
  
In the stillness, Usagi and Luna gazed at each other, neither one wavering. Raising on her hind legs, Luna walked to Usagi and placed a soft paw on her foot.  
  
" That is all well and good, but you realize I can't let you go alone."  
  
Startled Usagi, looked up to see a mischievous glint sparking in the cat's eye. A wide grin spread on Usagi's face, glowing faintly in the darkness. A feeling of relief grew in her, and she realized that even though she was prepared to continue on this quest alone, she was relieved that she wouldn't have too. Dropping to the floor she the encircled the cat with her arms in a gentle hug.  
  
" Thank you Luna."  
  
" Now, now enough of that. "Luna said wryly, disentangling herself; " We still have much to do."  
  
Usagi rose to her feet and crossed the room to the balcony, beckoning Luna to follow. Once outside she climbed nimbly down the trellis while Luna followed. Once safely away from the house, they slowed their pace and strode together comfortably in the darkness. Usagi breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet aroma that wafted softly in the warm air. She would never get tired of the beauty of a summer's night. This night was especially poignant because she had no idea when she would be returning to Earth, it could be a different season or even a different year. She knew that it didn't matter when she returned, because at least the questions that plagued her mind would be answered, and she could live her life contented. Slowly as they walked the trees and houses began to grow thinner, and they found themselves in a small park. Usagi paused waiting for Luna to reach her.  
  
" I think that this place is fine. There is no one around to see us." Usagi said, surveying the still expanse of the park.  
  
Luna nodded in agreement. " I think we should not linger too long though, just to be safe."  
  
Usagi glanced at Luna, wondering what the cat was thinking. " Luna there is something I want to do before we go, but I'll need your permission."  
  
" What for?"  
  
" I want to turn you into a human."  
  
Luna started and looked at Usagi. " One of the reasons I want to do that is because we will be travelling to strange new places, and I don't know how a talking cat will be received. " 'or even a human being' she thought laughingly to herself;' " But the real reason is that I think that you would be a real sexy lady."  
  
Luna rolled her eyes at the last comment. " Well, the beginning of what you said made sense. All the alien senshi at least looked human so that is a good place to start. Just be careful with that ginzuishou okay? You haven't used it in a long while."  
  
" I promise. " Usagi replied with mock solemnity, happy that she and Luna were starting this quest in a jovial mood. Putting her hand in her pocket she pulled out the ginzuishou and cupped it between her hands. Now completely serious, Usagi quieted her mind and willed her thoughts and energy to flow into the silver crystal. Gradually, a familiar feeling, much like the tuning of an instrument resonated through her body as she began to connect to the power within the crystal. The surprise that the connection still existed almost made Usagi break her concentration ,but she quickly regained her composure.  
  
As the vibration of power within her began to intensify she began to will Luna to change her feline form for a human one. She could feel the power begin to pass from her to Luna but did not want to open her eyes in fear that the connection would be broken. Abruptly, she felt the need to stop and unclasped her hands from the crystal. She opened her eyes gingerly, and marveled at what she saw. A tall, graceful woman stood where Luna had been. Her long black hair fell in soft waves to her waist and her body was draped in a pale yellow sheath. A yellow crescent moon was emblazoned on her forehead, and her eyes were a warm brown. When she saw Usagi open her eyes, she leaned forward and wrapped her in a tight hug.  
  
" I had wanted to do that all those times you were hurting."  
  
" I know Luna." Usagi replied softly. " I always knew that you did."  
  
Usagi stepped back, joining her one hand to Luna's tightly. " It's time to go."  
  
Luna nodded, joining her free hand with Usagi and the ginzuishou. Usagi once again closed her eyes and sought her connection with the crystal. This time Usagi knew that she would need all the power of the Ginzuishou to reach Kinnmoku, and poured all of her passions into the crystal. She reached deep into her soul summon up the love, happiness and friendship Seiya had given her, and the pain and sadness of her life without him. This energy made the crystal throb powerfully, and with all of her being Usagi wished herself to Kinnmoku, Seiya's face foremost in her mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I just came back from a mini-vacation to one of the best party cities in North America, Montreal! But I digress. Thanks in advance for your continued reviews and support.  
  
~Virgo15~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~The Road Less Traveled~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Usagi….  
  
Usagi…  
  
Usagi could her the voice calling her as she struggled to move, but she was unable to reply. She tried to move her hands, but her limbs felt leaded, as if some force was pushing down on them. She tried to call back but no sound came from her lips. A slight swell of panic rose in her, but she mentally ordered herself to remain calm. She willed her arms to move and they began to sluggishly obey. Propping the top half of her body up, she cautiously opened her eyes. A bright light assaulted her and she brought one hand up to shade her eyes as she surveyed her surroundings. She was lying half- buried in the grass on a slight hill in the middle of a wide field. She swiveled her eyes to the sky and gasped as she saw a bright yellow sun being chased by a much smaller bluish one. The light of the two suns painted the atmosphere varying shades of indigo and purple. A soft breeze came up and ruffled the ends of her hair and the tall grasses around her. Usagi wondered if she was on the right planet, but something inside her told her that this was part of Kinnmoku. She struggled to her feet in order to better survey her surroundings. The field she was in stretched far to the horizon, with heavier vegetation to her left and what appeared to be a road snaking in front of her. Gingerly she began to walk in the grass in search of Luna.  
  
"Luna!"  
  
Usagi began to wonder how long she had been unconscious. The power of the ginzuishou had brought her through vastness of space in one piece, and she hoped that such power had not proved fatal to her companion. She quickened her pace, as she received no reply to her call.  
  
"Luna! Luna!"  
  
Her voice began to rise in volume as the field remained quiet. Her heart began to beat quickly and she began to search frantically for some sign of movement from the grasses. The direness of the situation began to creep into Usagi's mind. She was a stranger on a faraway planet, alone and vulnerable. Usagi didn't want to face the idea of losing Luna, much less before the journey even began. She slowed her walk as tears began to prick her eyes. A sudden movement to her left caught her eye, and she saw a dark shape moving rapidly to her. A sliver a fear worked into her mind as she wondered what creature could be headed so purposefully and rapidly toward her. She had no means to defend herself so she picked up a nearby branch and held it club-like away from her body. Terse moments passed as she watched the shape grow closer and begin to take form. Her body tensed as she saw two figures wrapped in cloaks riding a large horse-like animal with two horns protruding from its forehead. When the creature came within earshot it slowed its pace and began to move slowly toward Usagi.  
  
" Who are you? Show yourself!" Usagi raised the club threateningly not caring if they could understand her or not. She hoped her attitude if nothing else would make them think twice before attacking her. Two white hands came out of the sleeves of the passenger as it threw back the cloth hood. Black hair spilled out to reveal a young woman with big blue eyes.  
  
"Luna!" Usagi exclaimed, lowering the branch to her side.  
  
Luna slid of the animal and rushed to Usagi gripping her in a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm so glad that you are okay Usagi. I had no idea where you ended up!"  
  
" Where the hell were you Luna? I had no idea where you were either!"  
  
" I landed at the other side of this field and was out for a long time. Amio here found me and brought me to the nearby town. I couldn't believe that we had made it to Kinnmoku in one piece. I told him that you would be around here somewhere and he agreed to help me look for you." She said as she gestured to the cloaked rider. The rider pulled back the hood to reveal a handsome young man with fiery orange hair and a kind smile."  
  
" It's nice to meet you Usagi-sama. Luna had told me that you are travelers from another world. A pretty ungraceful way to arrive at a new planet ne?" He said. Amio had a deep, resonating voice and his golden eyes sparked with humour.  
  
Usagi found herself instinctively smiling back at him. She could only imagine how she looked with her hair full of grass and her clothes covered in dust. "Thank you Amio for returning my companion before I could find her and kill her for worrying me!" She said as she punched Luna softly in the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Luna said wagging her finger at Usagi playfully. " I didn't have to come find you y'know!"  
  
" I know. " Usagi said laughing. She grew serious as she turned back to Amio. " It's very important I travel to the capital and see Princess Kakyuu as soon as possible. Can you help us with that?"  
  
" The capital city is about a day's ride over those hills there, " he said gesturing toward a row shimmering hills in the distance. " You're lucky you didn't land on the other side of the planet."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. " Thank goodness for small favours."  
  
Amio laughed. " The best thing for you to do is to spend the night in my town and to leave on the morning transport. It will only take a few hours for you to reach the capital that way."  
  
A sudden thought struck Usagi. She couldn't believe that she could have been so stupid. She felt a cold feeling wash over her as she realized that she had no means to pay for either lodging or transport to the capital. She thought furiously for a moment and snapped her fingers as the solution came to her. She reached up to her neck and removed the necklace that hung there. She gazed at the large diamond in the centre in a heavy gold setting. It had been a graduation present from Mamoru, and she still wore it from time to time. She thanked the heaves that she had enough foresight to wear it the day that she left. She hoped that he wouldn't mind it being used for this purpose, but it was too late now. She held up the diamond toward Amio and asked him if it would give her and Luna enough money to reach the capital. Amio turned the gem over in his fingers a few times before handing it back to Usagi.  
  
" I think that it should. We'll bring it to a merchant I know once we get into town. Pasa's a stingy old bastard, but if I go with you he'll treat you fairly enough."  
  
Usagi smiled her gratitude. " I'll make sure that we pay you back somehow for your kindness Amio."  
  
Amio looked at her seriously and Usagi felt suddenly shy under his piercing gaze. " You don't have to pay me back Usagi-sama. This is what fellow travelers are supposed to do for each other ne? Come, we'd better return to the city before the shops close."  
  
He held out a had to her and she felt herself being lifted on the animal in front of Amio. He turned to assist Luna as she climbed behind him. Usagi felt his strong arms encircling her as he grasped the reins and with a soft noise set the animal in motion. Usagi felt strangely odd as she felt the rhythmic movement of the animal below her and the presence of Amio behind her. She shook it off and gazed at the serene wilderness as it passed by at a dizzying pace. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all your support. For those asking for Seiya don't worry he is coming; it just wouldn't be much of a quest if Usagi found him straight away, right? Anyhoo, thank for the reviews!  
  
***************  
  
Usagi stood outside the inn, marveling at the Kinnmoku sunset. The yellow sun had almost set, and the sky was bathed in a vivid pallet of orange and reds. Amio had told her that on his planet the light was only truly gone for a few hours each night. Usagi followed the yellow sun's disappearance, and observed the red sky fading as the peculiar blue light of the smaller sun began taking over the heavens. Usagi watched as the lights of the city below began to glow dully as the stars and constellations of this galaxy began to take over the sky. The stars reminded Usagi of the time she looked at a different night sky with Seiya. She leaned against the pillar at the entrance of the inn, rolling her drink glass between her hands. Usagi didn't drink often, but thought after today she was entitled. Amio finding Luna had been more than a blessing. Already he had arranged for the room at the inn and kept them from being robbed at Pasa's.  
  
"This stone is not from this galaxy, ne?"  
  
"No it is from my home." Usagi replied.  
  
" Too bad. It is a lovely stone, but how can I assess the worth of something from another galaxy? You seem like nice young women, so I'll give you a deal. I'll take the stone and setting for 1000 sheks. If it was one of our Crintons or Rins then I could have made you a better offer."  
  
Usagi looked at Amio helplessly, and Luna had a similar helpless look. She didn't think that was a good price, but how was she to know? Amio frowned and rose from his seat to tower over Pasa.  
  
" I don't think that you are being very friendly to my guests Pasa. This stone is much more beautiful than a Crinton or Rin and a fair size too. The fact that if comes from another galaxy makes it more rare and therefore valuable to you. I think you should make them another offer."  
  
Pasa looked from Amio's scowling face to Usagi and back again. He didn't want to lose any money, but he didn't want to risk making an enemy out of Amio either.  
  
" Well, you have made a good point Amio. I guess that I can make a better offer than 500 sheks. I think that I could take it off your hands for 2500 sheks, and that is a very fair offer!" Pasa said, disappointment etched on his face.  
  
Amio's face broke out in a grin, completely changing his fearsome façade. " See I told you that Pasa's a good man even if he is a stingy old bastard." He said clapping Pasa on the back, and almost knocking the smaller man over.  
  
Usagi smiled to herself as she remembered the scene of a few hours ago. Pasa grudgingly counted the money into their hands as Amio stood watch, and they had happily bought clean clothes and a hearty meal. They had invited Amio to join them but he declined with a smile.  
  
"I have to return to my farm which is about a 15 minute ride outside town." He said as he pointed to a cluster of buildings in the distance. "I'll be back in the morning to see you on the transport though."  
  
Usagi had to admit that Amio reminded her of Seiya, more than she'd like to admit. Both men had innately protected and cared for her when she most needed help. Kinnmoku must be full of men who are somewhat arrogant but kind and generous at their heart. It's too bad that Earth doesn't have enough of them she thought wryly. She looked at the sky again. By this time all remnants of the yellow sun were gone, and the world was awash in a crystal hued light.  
  
**********  
  
The cold light of dawn crept under the curtain and across Usagi's sleeping form. Her hair spilled like a golden fan around her head. The light reached her eyes and it's brightness caused her to stir slightly. Across the room Luna was already awake, watching the path of Kinnmoku's first sun across the wooden floor. Luna's first night as a human did not go by very smoothly. Every time she closed her eyes, all the doubts and fears about their journey rose from the recesses of her brain to torment her. Long ago she had given up her attempts at a fitful sleep. She had spent the last hours thinking about her relationship with Usagi. In many ways Usagi was like a daughter to her, but they shared a much closer bind of past, present and future. She hoped for the thousandth time that Usagi knew what she was doing, but she knew deep in her heart that she did.  
  
Usagi rose slowly stretching her arms over her head. Slowly the realization of where she was came to her, along with all the events of yesterday. She looked across the room to where Luna was sitting on the cot already fully dressed.  
  
" Didn't you sleep Luna? You look the same as you did last night!" Usagi said yawing.  
  
" No I slept. I've always just been able to get up earlier than you.' Luna replied dryly, surveying Usagi's disheveled state.  
  
" Ha ha. I guess some habits just die hard." Usagi sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. She looked back to Luna pensively. " Luna? Is everything ok?"  
  
Luna looked away from Usagi's searching gaze briefly. She didn't know if she should say anything, or even if she had anything to say. She didn't want to keep dwelling on things that they could not change. Unexpectedly, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of heavy boots kicking at the door. Before either Usagi or Luna could open their mouths to reply the door flew open to reveal a mass of flaming orange hair and two trays of food.  
  
" G'morning ladies! Hope that you both are decent!" Amio said winking at their openmouthed expressions.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Usagi shifted uncomfortably in the upright seat, shooting a jealous look a sleeping Luna beside her. Regardless of the galaxy, mass transit was still damn unpleasant. She tried to adjust herself into the least annoying position without disturbing anyone else. Usagi muttered a curse under her breath as her knee banged against the seat in front of her. She looked up to see Amio smiling sympathetically at her sour expression. She smiled wanly back at him as she massaged her bruised skin. She turned her attention outside the window and thought about the new turn of events. She didn't intend on picking up an escort on this journey, but sometimes events unfold in ways that can't be foreseen.  
  
" I guess this is where we leave you Amio. I can't thank you enough for all you have done." Usagi said clasping his large hand in both of hers.  
  
" You don't have to thank me for that Usagi, but there is a favour I wanted to ask of you though"  
  
" Sure, anything."  
  
" Take me with you."  
  
Usagi started and started into his golden eyes. " All my life nothing exciting has happened, then suddenly you and Luna literally fall into my town. I found you and Luna for a reason, and I don't think that reason has reveled itself yet. I won't interfere with your travels or be a burden and if I am you can tell me to get lost." He said earnestly, "I promise that I'll help you in any way that I can for as long as you'll let me."  
  
Usagi looked into his earnest face and felt his sincerity. She realized surprisingly that she actually wanted Amio to stay. She looked at Luna who smiled and shrugged as if to say 'How can we say no?' Usagi turned to Amio and nodded, smiling at his beaming face.  
  
Usagi stole a look at Amio across from her and laughed inwardly as she watched him trying to get comfortable with the same scowl that she had on her face. Suddenly Seiya's face flashed in her mind as she looked at Amio, causing her breath to catch in her chest. 'Seiya´ Usagi sighed to herself, as she watched the expanse of Kinnmoku cities and wilderness pass beneath them, 'I'm coming.'  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Luna!"  
  
Usagi had lost Luna and Amio in the rush of people that flowed through the capitol city's main entry gate like a continuous, undulating river. She jumped up in order to get a better view of her surroundings before the crowd managed to sweep her away. She was able finally to spy Luna ironically at the base of a large stature of Princess Kakyuu that was positioned near the front gate. With a deep breath Usagi delved into the centre of the multitude, and slowly with some elbowing and crushed toes she was able to make progress slowly towards Luna's perch. With one last mighty push Usagi broke through the horde and dropped panting at Luna's feet.  
  
" It's always nice almost being crushed to a pulp."  
  
" I was ready to give you up for dead and head for the palace myself."  
  
" Yeah yeah," Usagi said with a wave of her hand, " remember that I'm your ticket home baby. Do you know where Amio ended up?"  
  
" No we all got separated at the same time. I just made it here by the skin of my teeth."  
  
Luna and Usagi scanned the thinning crowd for any sign of Amio. As time progressed they both began to worry that he had been lost for good. With a soft noise Luna tugged Usagi's arm and pointed to the distance. There the unmistakable figure of Amio trudged toward them looking very dusty and a little worse for wear. Usagi couldn't help but laugh at his bedraggled appearance and his frown deepened as he overheard their laughter at his expense.  
  
" Very funny." He said lifting his hand as he came within earshot. " I ended up at the other side of the gate. "  
  
" Well I'm just glad you are alright." Usagi said smiling, " Luna and I were ready to call for a search party."  
  
Amio smiled lopsidedly as he brushed his long bangs out of his eyes. " Well it wasn't a total loss. On my way back I was able to corner a driver to take us to the palace."  
  
This news brought a cheer from Luna and the three set off for the vehicle. Once settled in the passenger area Usagi felt a wave a nervousness pass over her as they were set in motion. Surprisingly, she didn't feel nervous throughout the entire trip thus far, but as the moment of her reunion with Seiya grew nearer, she felt strangely anxious. She was nearing the moment of truth, the moment where she would learn the answer to the question that tormented her soul since Seiya had left. Back on Earth, the idea of his rejection seemed preferable to a lifetime of uncertainty, but Usagi realized that in reality, a rejection would hurt; very, very much. Usagi looked up to see Amio looking at her intently. She returned his gaze unflinchingly for a few moments, strangely comforted by the clarity of his golden eyes. She searched his face, wondering what thoughts and emotions traveled trough the passageways of his mind, but nothing was betrayed in his serene expression.  
  
" Do you think I'm crazy Amio?"  
  
" How so Usagi?"  
  
" To show up on a strange planet and seek audience with its ruler, unannounced and most likely forgotten?"  
  
" I don't think anyone would forget you Usagi, " He replied his eyes never leaving her face. " I don't know what brings you here, and it is none of my business. Everything will work out in the end. Even if it doesn't seem that way at first."  
  
The strength of his conviction and simple faith in her and her purposes hung in every word he said. Usagi felt her soul grow warm, almost like the feeling of taking a hot drink of a cold day. She didn't know why his words had such great effect on her, but she realized she had needed a reaffirmation of her faith. Faith in herself and Seiya, and their love. Almost instinctively she reached across to clasp his hand tightly, and felt reassured by the soft curl of his fingers around hers. Usagi hadn't realized how much she had missed the feeling of a masculine touch, especially one as a result of affectionate feelings. Her loneliness then hit her like a stone dropping in her heart. A quick lurch disentangled her hand and thoughts as the coach came to a stop before a massive edifice.  
  
Kinnmoku's palace was colossal building that seemed to spread in all directions. Usagi felt very small as the gazed at the towering columns and massive gates of the royal building. During her job with the ambassador she had traveled to many famous and important places on Earth but the solemnity of this building pressed upon her like a weight. She became aware of a gentle prodding in her back, and turned to see Luna smiling at her.  
  
" Come Usagi. Its time."  
  
Usagi nodded taking Luna's hand and began ascending the countless steps to the entrance of the palace. Amio followed a little behind, belying his simple origins by his open-mouthed stare as he mounted the steps. Upon reaching the gates, Usagi paused slightly before knocking loudly on the metal door. A few minutes passed in excruciating silence before the heavy doors swung open to reveal two intimidating guards looking sternly at them.  
  
" What is your business at Kinnmoku's Royal Palace?"  
  
" I am Sailor Moon from Earth and I seek an audience with Princess Kakyuu. It is a matter of the greatest urgency." Usagi replied, squaring her shoulders slightly.  
  
One of the guards raised his eyebrow and after a moment glanced at his companion.  
  
"One moment." He said gruffly as he closed the massive door with a thud.  
  
Usagi glanced at Luna and Amio quizzically, but their expressions were equally puzzled. Mercifully the wait was not long, and the guard returned motioning for them to follow. He led them through a large corridor decorated in intricate art and tapestry, but Usagi barely noticed her surroundings. She was too preoccupied with the imminent meeting with Princess Kakyuu. She hoped that she still remembered her, but her courage was bolstered by the fact that she and her companions had been able to gain access to the palace. The group continued in silence as the guard took them along a winding path, which ended at a large door. The guard opened the door and motioned for them to enter. Inside was a cavernous room with vaulted ceilings and a small dais with a plain throne in the centre. Seated there was not the woman that Usagi had hoped to see but instead a young woman with long brown hair and large liquid eyes. As they entered she rose, and regarded them in silence for a few moments.  
  
" Who is the one that claims to be Sailor Moon."  
  
She had a beautiful voice but it was edged in steel. Usagi moved to stand directly before her, looking the young woman squarely in the face.  
  
" I am Sailor Moon who seeks an audience with Princess Kakyuu."  
  
" Really?" The young woman said, arching a slender eyebrow while sitting on the throne, her elegant gown spreading like a waterfall on the ground. " It is not every day that someone claims to be Sailor Moon, but I cannot simply take your word for it. Would you happen to have any proof of your remarkable claim?"  
  
Usagi reached into her shirt to remove the broach that she had attached there. Her transformation broach looked the same as it did when she was using it as the champion of love and justice. Usagi noticed Luna's surprised expression in the corner of her eye and understood her shock. She never told anyone that after Galaxia's defeat her broach had regenerated itself. She did not want to for fear that she would have to give up a peaceful existence, and continue fighting as Sailor Moon if the broach still existed. As time passed and things remained peaceful, she kept the broach as a keepsake of her past as one of Earth's warriors. Intuitively she had brought the broach with her, but she did not know if it even worked. It was too late for doubts; however, it was now or never. Defiantly, she raised the broach above her head and shouted, " Moon Eternal Make-Up!"  
  
The familiar wave of energy swirled around Usagi as the transformation to Sailor Moon began. Briefly she saw the shocked faces of Luna and Amio before the power of the broach took over her vision. As suddenly as it began it was over, and Usagi's dusty travelling clothes were replaced with the crisp white Sailor fuku and wings of Eternal Sailor Moon. She smiled at Amio and boldly faced the young woman who had risen from her seat and who now mirrored Amio's stunned expression.  
  
"As I said, I am the champion of love and justice Usagi Tsukino otherwise known as Sailor Moon. Have you now the proof that you needed?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all. This has been somewhat of a rocky road with ff.net going on and offline, but we can only hope that things are on the mend. I hope that everyone is still interested in reading this story after such a break, but if you are please keep up with those reviews! In case you're interested, Amio was inspired by my favourite Fushigi Yuugi character Tasuki, in both looks and disposition. I'll probably write a story about him one day. Anyway, back to the story and thanks again for your reviews! Virgo15  
  
The Road Less Traveled  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The air hung thick with tension as each side waited for the other to react. Usagi had watched the young woman intently since she rose from her chair. Awkward moments passed with nether side speaking or moving an inch. Just as the trepidation seemed to reach its peak, the young woman began descending the stairs of the dais toward Usagi, and upon reaching her enveloped her in a fierce hug.  
  
" I'd always hoped I'd be able to meet you, the woman who saved all of us. I found it hard to believe that a real person was able to do so much for an entire galaxy."  
  
Usagi didn't know how to react, but instinctively put her arms around the slender woman. She leaned back and looked at Usagi at arm's length, tears glistening in her large brown eyes. " I can't believe that you are actually here, right in front of me."  
  
" Forgive me," She said giving her head a small shake as if to regain her composure, " I have been frightfully rude, even though I was obligated to be. It is my job to screen Kakyuu's prospective visitors. My name is Umi."  
  
Umi bowed gracefully before Usagi and her companions and Usagi returned the bow somewhat more awkwardly, still trying to quell the whirlpool of emotions within her. " I guess you know who I am," Usagi said with a slight laugh, " but these are my friends and travelling companions Luna and Amio."  
  
" A pleasure to meet you both," Umi replied with genuine warmth as she returned to her place on the throne, "any friends of Sailor Moon are friends to Kinnmoku's Royal household."  
  
" Speaking of which," Usagi said, with growing excitement, " how soon will I be able to meet with Princess Kakyuu? I would like to speak with her as soon as possible."  
  
A shadow passed across Umi's face, and she hesitated slightly before replying. " Alas, Princess Kakyuu is not on Kinnmoku, and will not be returning for quite a long time. She is on a diplomatic visitation to several planets in neighbouring solar systems."  
  
The news hit Usagi like a slap in the face. She had not anticipated that Kakyuu would not be on Kinnmoku, and cursed her own stupidity. Unless.  
  
" Umi, did Kakyuu's senshi leave with her?"  
  
" I'm afraid so Usagi. Her majesty's senshi would have been obligated to travel with her on such a long and important journey. In fact the last of her senshi left to join her a few days ago."  
  
" No, " Usagi said, backing away from Umi. Usagi felt a crushing pain in her chest at the news that Kakyuu, and therefore Seiya, were truly gone. Hot tears brimmed in her eyes as feelings of rage and anguish swirled in her head. She couldn't believe that she had failed.  
  
" Usagi," Luna said soothingly, taking a step toward Usagi. " It'll be okay."  
  
"No!" Usagi said sharply, her eyes wide with anger. She held out her arm shakily in order to keep Luna from touching her, " It won't be okay! I came all this way..to see him..and..now...I.."  
  
Usagi's vision went black and she felt her knees give beneath her. " Usagi!" Amio yelled, and rushed forward to catch her just before she hit the floor.  
  
****************  
  
***** " It's time to wake up Usagi"  
  
" Not now mom, just five more minutes."  
  
" Come on Usagi, I won't tell you again. You have to go to school or else I won't let you go to that Starlights concert tonight."  
  
" Starlights...Seiya!"*****  
  
Usagi awoke suddenly, the echo of her yell bouncing off the stone walls of her room. Slowly the realization of what happened came back to her. " Kinnmoku's Palace..Umi.." Usagi said, putting a hand to her forehead. " Seiya." Usagi looked at her clothes and realized that she had de- transformed back into her travelling outfit. Her broach was on a small table next to the large bed that she was lying on. As her memories returned, so did the ache in her heart, making her gasp in pain. She did not know what she would do now. She did not even know where to start.  
  
" Usagi!" Luna's voice made Usagi look up. Seeing that she was awake, Luna rushed to the bed. " Usagi you had me so worried! "  
  
" I'm fine Luna," Usagi smiled giving her friend a hug." I just wanted to keep you on your toes."  
  
" Well never do that again! You scared the shit out of me!  
  
" I promise," Usagi said laughing, " I hope you can tell me where I am."  
  
" You're still in the Palace. After you fainted Amio carried you here. I think that he has taken quite a shine to you. He wouldn't leave until he was sure that you were okay, and even then he has reconciled himself to pacing the hallways outside."  
  
Usagi felt an odd sensation at the news that Amio worried about her so much. Fortunately they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. " I hope that I'm not interrupting you, " Umi said leaning into the room, " may I come in?"  
  
" Of course, " Usagi said, straightening herself up in the bed, " Luna would you mind excusing us for a moment?"  
  
" No problem." Luna said getting up from the bed. Nodding to Umi, she closed the door softly behind her.  
  
Usagi waited until Umi had seated herself next to the bed before speaking. " I want to apologize for what happened earlier."  
  
Umi raised a hand and shook her head, " No Usagi don't apologize. Don't spend any more time worrying over it. All of us owe you a debt greater than anyone can repay. I am honoured to be able to help you in any way that I can. I know that you have had a long journey, and the news that Kakyuu was gone must have been quite a shock."  
  
" Yes it was, " Usagi replied slowly, " but it wasn't Kakyuu that I really came to see."  
  
" Oh?" Umi said surprised.  
  
" No, I really came to see someone else.I came to see Seiya."  
  
" I see." Umi said thoughtfully rising from her chair. She walked a few paces to the bed and turned to sit at the edge." I had a feeling you did Usagi. Kakyuu told me about you and also Seiya's feelings for you after they returned from Earth. She had to, in order to explain why they were back and also the change in him."  
  
Umi rose from the bed and walked over to the balcony and opened the large doors. A warm breeze laden with the scent of flowers soon flowed throughout the room. " Seiya was never the same once he returned. He was quiet, and spent most of his time alone. I would watch him sit endlessly at night, watching the stars. I know that he was looking for your sun, your planet. He was like this for a long time. He participated in the reconstruction of Kinnmoku and the training of other senshi, but we knew that it was half- hearted. He didn't smile for a long time. I was glad to see him smile again. I wouldn't want him to have a reason not to smile ever again."  
  
Usagi had not moved since Umi began speaking and her words fell on her like stones, each one heavier than the last. She was shocked to hear how deeply Seiya cared for her, and how traumatic their separation had been for him. Somehow she thought that his life would just return to normal once he returned to his planet. She was ashamed at how naive she was still at the depth of his feelings for her. Usagi rose from the bed to stand beside Umi on the balcony. She glanced at the beautiful night sky, and thought about Seiya searching these very heavens for her shine.  
  
" I never wanted to hurt Seiya's feelings, but at the time I thought that I was doing the best thing. I was told that I had a future as the ruler of Earth, a destiny that came complete with a husband and child. I was told that this future could not be changed and it was cruel and selfish of me to think of even trying. I was very young when Seiya and the other Kinnmoku senshi arrived on earth, and I just wanted to make everyone happy. As I grew older I realized that the future was not set in stone, and that I had to power to shape my own destiny." Usagi said, turning to look deep into Umi's deep eyes, willing her to see the depth of her conviction and feelings. " I decided then and there that I would live my life the way I chose, for me and not anyone else. I can tell you Umi, that not a day went by that I didn't think of Seiya, and that I spent many hours searching my sky for his shine. I have come not to hurt Seiya, but to ask him if he will come back into my life. I know that he could turn me away, but I don't care about that. I just want to know, for good or ill, so I can move forward in my life, without any unanswered questions."  
  
Umi was silent for a long while, and Usagi didn't want to disturb her. Her own confused and turbulent feelings were enough at the moment. She hoped that she had convinced the other girl of her sincerity, but she wasn't sure. Umi had every right to mistrust Usagi and her motives, but Usagi hoped that she had alluded any fears that she had come to hurt Seiya once again. But what did it matter anyway? Seiya wasn't here and wouldn't be back for a long time. Usagi did not have the means to wait for him, or perhaps even the ability to return home. Usagi realized despondently that she had bigger problems to face. Usagi was deep into these thoughts as Umi's warm hand slid into hers, breaking her reverie. Turning to face her, Usagi was shocked to see a large smile on her face.  
  
" Well if you came all this way looking for answers, we can't let you go home without any."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" We'll just send you to meet Kakyuu and Seiya at their next destination. We can have you there in about a day's travel." Umi said, as she took both of Usagi's hands in hers " I saw the pain in your face back in the throne room. That kind of emotion is only the result of true feelings. I hope that you find the answers you want Usagi."  
  
Usagi was speechless, she had convinced herself that she had failed but Umi was offering her a second chance. " Thank you Umi, " Usagi said, her voice cracking with happiness, " you have no idea what this means to me."  
  
Umi laughed and gave Usagi a hug. " Come, we have some arrangements to make."  
  
Usagi smiled and began to straighten her clothes, but was interrupted by the sound of raised voices outside her room.  
  
" I don't care if Usagi has a visitor, I'm one of her friends and you'd better let me in that room!"  
  
" That would be Amio checking in on me." Usagi said with a laugh.  
  
There was a muted reply, followed by Amio's bellowing voice. " I don't care if she is with Princess Kakyuu herself! You had better step aside before I kick the shit out of you!"  
  
There was a short scuffle then the door of the room flew open to reveal Amio dragging a palace guard in a headlock into the room. Seeing Usagi awake a wide grin broke out on his face.  
  
" Usagi! You're okay!"  
  
" Yes Amio I'm fine. I'm sure that Umi would appreciate you not manhandling her guards though."  
  
Amio glanced at the struggling guard in his arm and released him. With a venomous look, the guard returned to his post outside the door. " Sorry about that. I was just worried about you." Amio said somewhat sheepishly. " I just can't believe that you are Sailor Moon!"  
  
"That's okay, neither can I sometimes." Usagi said laughing, linking her arm through his. " We'd better get Luna though. This journey isn't over yet." 


	7. Chapter 7

The Road less Traveled~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*********  
  
Usagi stood on the tarmac of the palace spaceport under the waning sun watching the palace workers load the last of their supplies into the imperial shuttle. Usagi couldn't believe at how fast the past week had elapsed as the details of the final leg of their journey came into focus.  
  
~@@@@~  
  
Umi, Usagi, Luna and Amio had gathered around the large table in the royal study, to hear the plans that Umi had arranged in order for them to meet up with Kakyuu and her entourage. Fortunately for Usagi's sanity Umi was a very efficient administrator, and she was able to complete all the preparations before Usagi was able to drive herself crazy in anticipation. Luna had found it increasingly difficult to keep Usagi calm as the moment for Usagi and Seiya's reunion slowly came into focus.  
  
" I have sent a message ahead to the planet of Palma in the Sinious star system. They are the next stop in Kakyuu's diplomatic voyage, and fortunately only three days travel time away. " Umi pointed to a serene green planet with three luminous white moons circling it, displayed on the computer projection.  
  
"You should arrive before Kakyuu, thereby giving you time to mingle with the other guests before she reaches the planet. I have introduced you as Princess Serenity, future ruler of the joint Earth-Moon Kingdom, and who just happens to be an old and dear friend of Kinnmoku's royal family." Here Umi gave Usagi a sly wink, causing her to laugh. "The Palmians always give grand parties during these diplomatic visits in order for everyone to get to know each other, and you will be coming in contact with ambassadors and royalty from many planets and star systems. I almost wish that I was going with you, I will be jealous of all the fun you will have."  
  
~@@@@~  
  
As Umi had explained her plans, Usagi's mind had swirled at the thought of what lay ahead of her. Attending the diplomatic meetings and parties would not be that different from those that she had attended on earth, and thanked the stars for her years as the ambassador's attaché. However, unlike her previous experiences where she passed mostly unnoticed through the crowds, this time she would most likely be the focus of attention. She hoped that she had it in her to act like the ruler she would become, and be able to represent her future kingdom with all the grace it deserved.  
  
Mercifully the days after were soon filled by the seemingly endless task of outfitting her small party as a proper diplomatic envoy. Umi had insisted on using Kinnmoku's seemingly limitless generosity on providing them with appropriate clothes and equipment for the journey. Usagi could only marvel at the beautiful gowns and jewelry that was packed away in trunks for herself and Luna, and found comic relief in watching Amio's resistance against being turned into a proper court official by Umi's servants. Frequently she thought he was going to hit the tailor as he took measurements and contorted poor Amio into one degrading position after another. More than once she had to leave the room before she burst into laughter at the scowl that had permanently etched itself on to his face throughout his ordeal.  
  
Usagi smiled at these memories as she pulled the cloak she was wearing closer around her body. The first sun had almost set during her vigil and the sudden drop in temperature brought with it a much cooler wind. She looked at the distinctive Kinnmoku sky, and remembered her first Kinnmoku sunset in Amio's village. That night seemed lifetimes ago, but in truth it was only just over a week past. Usagi wondered when she would see the icy blues and purples of this sunset again, and when she did, if she would be alone. Usagi sighed as she wished she would stop being so melodramatic. It seemed that her thoughts lately were overshadowed by her fears and doubts. She felt as if her nerves had been continually tightening, much like the strings of an instrument. She shook her head as if to chase the dark thoughts from her mind, and set her jaw in the determination that she would try to feel positive and optimistic from now on, no matter how dire things seemed. " If Seiya sees me so high strung he won't want to have anything to do with me. I have to have hope, for myself.for him." Usagi pledged this vow to herself with all the conviction she could muster.  
  
" Usagi."  
  
Usagi turned at the sound of the voice to see Amio standing nearby. She had not heard him approach and wondered if he had heard her, but his serene face belied nothing. Amio was still somewhat of an enigma to her, alternately rough and gentle at the same time. Many a sleepless night in the past week he had escorted her in silence through the palace gardens, his calm demeanor strangely comforting. He didn't offer any insight into his own thoughts during that time, and mercifully didn't pry into Usagi's. She wondered what Amio had thought on their quiet walks, but didn't feel right to ask him. Still, Usagi was greatly relieved that he was there, then and now. She felt an innate closeness to him, which thankfully had not been defined.at least not yet.  
  
" Hello Amio." Usagi brushed loose hair away from her face as the wind began to pick up again. " I'm going to miss your beautiful sunset."  
  
Amio walked to stand beside her, his face lifted to the heavens. The bright stars reflected in his eyes, briefly making them sparkle like golden diamonds. Usagi looked quickly back at the sky, suddenly aware of his close proximity. The sky had turned a deep midnight blue, Seiya's blue..  
  
" Umi sent me to fetch you. The ship will be ready to leave within the hour and she wants to say good-bye to all of us."  
  
Usagi let out a breath, not realizing she had been unconsciously holding it. She couldn't believe that the time had come. " I'll be there in a minute. I just want to say good-bye to this wonderful night."  
  
Amio nodded and turned to leave, but something made him stop. He looked back to where Usagi stood serenely, her eyes closed as she was bathed in the light of the moon. Her tranquillity made her look like an exquisite ivory statue, set forever in a cold stillness. Amio didn't want to disturb her, but...  
  
" Usagi.."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes with a smile. " Yes?"  
  
" Can I ask you something?"  
  
" Of course." Usagi said, moving closer to where Amio stood.  
  
" Was that necklace that you sold to Pasa really important to you? I mean, was it a gift from someone special? I mean..dammit! " He swore, pulling away sharply, " Sorry! It's none of my business. " He frowned, raking his fingers through his hair.  
  
" No that's okay." Usagi smiled reassuringly, " I don't mind telling you. Yes, it was from someone special. An old love from long ago." Usagi walked forward a few paces, her arms folded as she looked at the crates being loaded on the ship. " Mamorou was intended to be my husband in the future, but I chose to change that path. He gave me the necklace as a reminder of the love we once had. It was pure and beautiful in its own way, just like the diamond, but it wasn't really meant to be because it wasn't enough..for me. He would be content that I sold it for a good reason. In order to bring myself peace and happiness"  
  
Usagi turned to see an unrecognizable expression on Amio's face. " I'm sorry," she said laying a hand on his arm, " I didn't mean to bore you with my ramblings." Usagi laughed a little ruefully.  
  
Amio smiled back somewhat awkwardly. " You didn't bore me Usagi. It's just that I...I went back to Pasa's and bought the necklace back from him. I thought that you were giving up something important and I wanted you to have it back." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace holding it gingerly in his roughened palm.  
  
Usagi was stunned by the simple sweetness of his gesture. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about Amio travelling all the way back to his village just to retrieve something that he thought was important to her. Usagi reached out and grasped the necklace, her hand brushing his. The touch brought an electric feeling down Usagi's back to the pit of her stomach as she turned the necklace over in her hand. The diamond was still intact, and it caught the new moonlight in its complex surface. She looked up to see Amio with a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
" I can't believe you did that you big dummy!" Usagi's voice was coloured by her emotion as she reached up to place the necklace back on her neck.  
  
Amio laughed as he watched Usagi struggle with the clasp as a few tears journeyed down her cheeks. " I'm just glad that I could make you smile." His face sobered as he looked at Usagi. " I know that a lot has been going through your mind and I just wanted to make you happy." Amio reached up and cupped Usagi's face in his large hand very gingerly as if he was afraid that she would move away from his touch.  
  
Usagi found herself once again drawn to the magnetic force of Amio's gaze. She felt Amio grasp her face and instinctively leaned into his tough. Her soft skin mingled with his weathered palm and she felt a warm wave travel through her body. She closed her eyes at the sensation and also to escape Amio's piercing gaze. 'Kinnmoku men and their eyes.' She thought almost dreamily. A small noise made Usagi's eyes fly open, and Amio's hand dropped from her face as if it was on fire. Usagi turned her head to see Luna watching herself and Amio with a slightly bemused expression on her face.  
  
" Umi sent me out to look for the both of you. It seems that the workers have loaded the shuttle more quickly than expected and we are ready to leave now."  
  
Usagi looked around the hanger somewhat bewildered and found the cavernous opening devoid of movement. She had been so engrossed in her conversation with Amio that she hadn't even realized that the ship had finished loading, and that she and Amio were the only ones left. She felt a hot blush rise in her cheeks and looked to see a similar colour present in Amio's face. Nodding somewhat stiffly to Luna he began walking toward the entrance, not meeting her eyes as he passed her. Luna watched him leave and turned back to Usagi with cocked eyebrows.  
  
" Not a word! I don't want to hear it!" Usagi said venomously as she rushed past Luna, her loud laughter echoing throughout the building. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Road Less Traveled ~  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Usagi was tired. It was the kind of weariness that went beyond a simple lack of sleep. It was the kind of fatigue that one felt in the very core of their being. A mental exhaustion combined with a physical one. She rolled on her side and glanced at the clock on the table beside the couch. She sighed as she buried her face in the pillow. Her latest attempt as sleeping was another dismal failure. The last three days travelling through space had taken their toll. Usagi sat up and stretched her limbs, grimacing as her leg made a cracking noise. Looking up from her book. Luna smiled sympathetically at Usagi's discomfort.  
  
" Are we there yet?" Usagi said wryly, rubbing her palms on her aching back.  
  
" Ha ha." Luna closed the book and laid it across her lap; " If you can't sleep you should be learning about the cultures that we are going to be introduced to not long from now. They will be very different from what we were used to back on Earth."  
  
" I don't know about that." Usagi rolled her eyes to the ceiling, twirling a golden strand of hair between her fingertips. " In my experience every culture and civilization are pretty similar. People in politics always seem to act the same."  
  
" Yeah they always seem to be as boring as hell."  
  
Usagi laughed and smacked Luna on the leg with her pillow. "Hey, what's up with the attitude? Have you forgotten that you spent most of your life, past and present, in some kind of court? I turn you into a human and you turn into a bitch."  
  
" Watch your mouth young lady." Luna scolded feigning outrage. " Now I have to get back to my book so that ONE of us will be prepared when we land."  
  
Usagi smiled to herself at the prim expression Luna plastered on her face as she continued reading. Usagi found her eyes straying to the large windows in the side of the spaceship. The spaceships' light speed travel caused the stars to blur together into long streaks of rainbow coloured light. The windows had showed almost nothing else during their trip, and this scene had been such a constant fixture, that she had almost forgotten that the windows could show something else. Usagi stood up and wandered over to the windows, resting her hand on the glass. 'So much life in such emptiness.' Usagi reflected, a little surprised at the thought. A soft noise behind her made her turn her head. Amio had entered the room while she was at the window, and was now talking to Luna. Usagi watched as Luna laughed, and was startled by a small pang in the bottom of her stomach as she watched the scene.  
  
" That wouldn't be jealousy, would it Usagi?" she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she turned back to the window. Usagi had not talked much with Amio since they had left Kinnmoku, and had come to realize over the past three days that she was a somewhat a coward. Something had happened between them in the hangar when Amio returned Mamorou's necklace, and Usagi didn't want to begin deciphering the perplexing emotions growing in her.  
  
"Stop thinking so much!" Usagi scolded herself, closing her eyes.  
  
" Usagi!" Usagi opened her eyes at the sound of Luna's voice." Amio just told me that the pilot said that we are going to be landing on Palma within the hour."  
  
" Ah!" Usagi yelped; " I'm not ready yet!"  
  
" You'd better move your ass and get changed." Luna ordered, standing up from her chair. " You have less than an hour to turn into royalty!"  
  
" Fates help us." Usagi breathed, her eyes growing wide with excitement.  
  
"Amen to that." Luna said dryly.  
  
  
  
~@@@@@~  
  
The roar of spaceships landing and taking-off filled the air as Luna and Amio waited outside the Kinnmoku shuttle, watching the unloading of the ship. Luna gazed in wonderment at the activity around her as ships from far off worlds arrived to drop off their delegates for the conference. Fortunately the Kinnmoku pilot was taking care of the details of their landing so Luna and Amio could acclimate themselves to their new surroundings with relative peace. Luna began to feel very insignificant as she came in contact with creatures from all over the galaxy. On Earth there was no knowledge of any life outside of their planet, and here in another corner of the galaxy, hundreds of different species were gathering for diplomatic conferences. The scene was awe inspiring and sobering at the same time. Luna had to continually chastise herself to retain some semblance of decorum, and not to look totally like a slack-jawed yokel. She had long given up on Amio who watched the commotion with a child-like awe.  
  
Footsteps behind her made her turn, and she gazed in wonderment as the Palmian envoy approached the ship to welcome them. The Palmian race was human-like in appearance, but taller and more slender. They had smooth skin that was light green in colour, and large almond-shaped eyes that were totally black, with no irises or pupils. Their thick black hair, for both the males and females of the party, was arranged in elaborate styles that were obviously a sign of rank and status. The higher the status the more elaborate the hairstyle. The palace delegates appeared to be male and female, and walked slightly ahead of several guards that followed behind. This envoy was obviously very important Luna thought, judging from the overall regality of their appearance and demeanor, and the copious amounts of security personnel that followed them.  
  
" Cha'tur nagoth." The male Palmian said, folding his slender hands together as he made a short albeit elegant bow. " I am Bal'Ur, who represents her majesty Queen Iyla. On behalf of her and all of Palma I welcome you and render myself your humble servant" His voice was deep and melodic, almost like an instrument.  
  
Luna smiled attractively as she returned the bow. " Queen Iyla and Palma honours our party with their kindness."  
  
Bal'ur smiled and nodded at Luna's response as if pleased that the new arrivals were civilized beings. "This is Amal who will be bring you to your quarters," he gestured to the female to his right." Amal will ensure that your stay on Palma is a pleasurable one."  
  
Luna smiled in appreciation at Amal, who inclined her head at Bal'ur's introduction. " I am sure that any arrangements that you have made will exceed our expectations. Princess Serenity will be joining us in a short while, she was just completing some final tasks aboard the ship." A noise at the top of the entranceway made her turn. " Ah there she is now."  
  
Luna's voice dried in her throat as she saw Usagi descending the ramp from the shuttle. Usagi was dressed in a pastel green gown that seemed to float around her like a soft mist. Simple platinum coloured jewelry adorned her neck and wrists, but that only served to bring out the beauty of her garment. Her hair flowed loose around her shoulders like a golden waterfall, and her eyes seemed to shine with a light of their own. The most magnificent piece was her tiara that shone in her hair like a moonbeam fashioned into metal. Usagi looked wholly regal and Luna had forgotten that she could look like that. Luna glanced around and saw the looks of admiration on the Palmian delegates faces. 'Rightfully so.' She thought somewhat smugly.  
  
Usagi smiled graciously at the Palmian emissaries as she reached the bottom of the staircase. " I thank you for allowing us to join your conference at such a late hour. I apologize for any inconvenience that we caused you."  
  
" No need for any apology, the honour is ours Princess Serenity." Bal'ur replied kissing Usagi's hand. " I am pleased that you were able to make it here safely, but now on to business! Amal, will you take Her Majesty's companions to their quarters while I bring Princess Serenity to meet the Queen."  
  
Amal nodded obediently as Bal'ur took Usagi by the arm and guided her toward the entrance to the palace. Amal inclined her head at Amio and Luna and smiled benignly. " This way please." She said, turning to walk across the tarmac. Luna began to follow but soon realized she was alone. Turning back she saw that Amio was still rooted to his spot, gazing at Usagi's retreating form. "Amio!" Luna called. Startled Amio turned to Luna with a blank expression. " This way." Luna said, nodding her head in the direction that Amal had taken. " You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
" No, just an angel." He mumbled to himself, just loud enough for Luna to hear.  
  
~@@@@@@~  
  
  
  
Usagi's meeting with the Queen had gone by without any obstacles She was able to answer the royalty's questions about her planet, and explain how Kakyuu had come to visit earth without any reference to the Sailor Wars or Galaxia. Queen Iyla had been very intrigued with Usagi's journey and had insisted that Usagi join her tonight at the grand welcoming ball so she could introduce Usagi to the other planetary nobility. As Usagi strolled idly beside Bal'ur through the cavernous hallway of the main palace back to the visitors quarters, she realized that she had begun to feel different, as if her royal heritage was beginning to come back to her. There was a certain grace to her step and tenor to her voice that had not been present even a few hours earlier. Bal'ur was describing various architectural features of the palace as Usagi listened in wonderment. The palace was designed with a fluidity that reminded Usagi of the graceful flow of water. She was so engrossed in listening to Bal'ur's descriptions that she failed to notice the two men passing her on the other side of the hallway, until a familiar sensation seized her.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Just like at Tokyo Airport.the day that Seiya arrived.'  
  
  
  
  
  
The recognition made Usagi stop mid-stride and turn to see two ponytails swinging faintly down the backs of the two men as they walked, one silver..and one black. Usagi eyes widened as the taller dark-haired man stopped walking almost at the same moment as her, as if he too was struck with the same feeling as Usagi. Panicking she realized that he was about to turn around and quickly turned back to face her original direction. Bal'ur had stopped a few paces ahead of her once he realized that she was no longer with him. Usagi swallowed deeply and forced herself to walk calmly even though her heart was beating so loud she was sure that he could hear it. The desire to turn around and look him in the face was intoxicating, and it took every ounce of Usagi's will power not to.  
  
  
  
'I can't face him yet. I just can't.' Usagi thought to herself somewhat desperately.  
  
"Are you alright your highness?" Bal'ur inquired with concern in his obsidian eyes.  
  
" I'm sorry Bal'ur. I just thought that I saw an old acquaintance of mine." Usagi said, forcing a smile on her face. " However it turned out not to be so."  
  
Bal'ur nodded and offered Usagi his arm again, which Usagi was grateful for. She felt a little lightheaded after the encounter, but strangely energized at the same time. As Bal'ur continued talking, Usagi found herself only half-listening.  
  
" He's really here." She thought as a wave of excitement passed over her; " Seiya is really here."  
  
~@@@@@~  
  
Usagi burst through the doors of her quarters barely able to control her excitement. She had made it through the walk back without breaking her composure and had even been able to say a pleasant farewell to Bal'ur, but she found that she could no longer contain her excitement.  
  
" Luna! LUNA!" Usagi shouted as she ran to the other side of the sitting room.  
  
" What!? What's wrong?" Luna asked frantically, running half dressed from one of the bedrooms.  
  
" He's here! He's here!" Usagi clapped her hands together, her eyes shining in her exhilaration.  
  
" He's here? Seiya..wow." Luna repeated slowly, sitting on the nearest couch. " Did you speak to him?"  
  
" Are you crazy?" Usagi gasped, sitting across from Luna; " I didn't even know it was him until I passed him on my way back here. It makes my stomach knot just thinking how close I came to literally smacking into him. I haven't even figured out what I'm going to say yet."  
  
Luna watched Usagi ramble on about her close encounter with Seiya and was taken by the way she seemed to glow with enthusiasm " It was strange;" Usagi mused, leaning back into the satin covered couch; " It felt just like when I first met him at Tokyo Airport. I didn't even see him, but when I passed him, I was hit by the exact same feeling. It was so strong it made me stop in my tracks and even made him stop as well."  
  
" Well, that can only mean that you two still have a bond. To still have that link so many years later is a very positive sign." Luna said comfortingly, patting Usagi's hand.  
  
Usagi smiled gratefully at Luna as she stood up. " I will talk to him tonight. I don't know what I will say, but I will talk to him. I'd better start getting ready though because Bal'ur will be back shortly to bring me to the ball. Queen Iyla has insisted on introducing me to the other dignitaries so I'd better not be late!"  
  
" No you'd better not!" Luna chided, rising from her seat." We know how long it takes you to get ready!"  
  
Feigning outrage Usagi smacked Luna in the arm lightly, but it just made Luna laugh as she gave Usagi a hug. Smiling in her happiness Usagi returned Luna's hug vigorously. Both were so engrossed in their conversation that neither noticed an orange-haired figure move stealthily away from a nearby doorway and close the door silently behind him.  
  
~@@@@@~  
  
" Would you stop fussing with your collar!? You're driving me crazy!" Luna said exasperated at Amio's fidgeting.  
  
" I wish they didn't made these things so damn tight!" Amio growled, giving his collar one more vicious tug. Hearing a perceptible ripping noise, he smiled triumphantly as Luna put her face in her hands.  
  
The ball had been proceeding for about an hour and it was just starting to fill up with ornately dressed delegates. Looking at the rainbow of lavish gowns and jewelry made Luna feel plain in comparison. Glancing at Amio, Luna was forced to admit how handsome he looked. The Kinnmoku tailors had fashioned a formal outfit that consisted of light coloured pants paired with a black tunic. The tunic had elaborate multihued embroidery that complimented both his orange hair and his golden eyes. The only facet of the outfit he insisted upon was keeping his glass bead necklaces. Luna had originally been mortified, but realized that they lent their own distinction to the outfit and Amio wouldn't be Amio without them.  
  
Glancing around the room she spied Usagi in the midst of a throng of other delegates. She was obviously the star of the evening and everyone wanted an audience with this mysterious newcomer from another star system. If Usagi had looked beautiful this morning, she looked positively radiant now. Instead of the sea-green gown she now wore a pearl-white gown of the same fabric that was embroidered with thousands of silver threads that shimmered in the light of the room. The faultless state of the dress made her platinum jewelry luminous, including her elaborate tiara, and her once straight hair was curled into angelic ringlets. Usagi shone like a diamond in the room and every eye in the room was riveted towards her, including Amio's who had barely taken his eyes off her since they had entered the ballroom. Luna wondered if Amio had indeed fallen for Usagi, although he never betrayed any thoughts to that effect. Luna hoped for his sake that he had not, but found she couldn't fault him if he had.  
  
" Look there's Usagi." Luna pointed in her direction, watching as Usagi was introduced to another political envoy; " I can't believe that she is able to keep smiling after all this."  
  
Usagi was still smiling, but finding it increasingly hard to do so as time wore on. She had been introduced to so many people that she found their names running together into one big jumble. She continued nodding politely and answering questions while surreptitiously looking for Seiya in the growing thong of people. So far she had no luck, but she spied Luna and Amio standing along the edge of the room. Relived she excused herself before she could get drawn into another conversation. Hurrying toward them she waved enthusiastically and smiled as they waved back.  
  
" You guys are doing a good job keeping a low profile. I wasn't sure if I should break your cover!"  
  
" Very funny." Luna said darkly; " We all can't be Miss Popularity you know."  
  
Usagi laughed and gave Luna a hug. " Oh come on. I've met so many people that I don't remember the names of any of them. I practically had to run away to be able to come over here. I'm seriously starting to wish that this will be over with soon, I don't know how I'm going to last when I become a real Queen."  
  
" When you're a real Queen you'll force people to come to you, instead of the other way around." Amio said impishly, laughing as Usagi stuck her tongue out at him in response.  
  
Hearing the orchestra begin a waltz behind her Usagi turned to look before turning back to Luna and Amio. " That means I'll probably have to dance soon." She lamented, glancing at the couples that had begun to gather on the dance floor. " I hope I remember how to waltz."  
  
Usagi was so engrossed in watching the twirling couples on the dance floor that she didn't notice anyone coming nearer until he was right next to her.  
  
" Princess Serenity?"  
  
" Yes? " Usagi smiled turning toward the deep voice at her side, but as she turned, her heart stopped in her chest and the music fell to a din in her ears.  
  
It was Seiya, standing right before her, so close that she could reach out to touch him if she wanted to. He was dressed in the same outfit as in her dreams and was even clutching the same sword by his side. He looked just like she had remembered him but older, his features a bit sharper and less boyish. His eyes however were exactly the same, deep liquid pools of sapphire that seemed to look into her soul and know the very core of her being. He was stunningly beautiful, and seeing him right before her in flesh and bone took Usagi's breath away.  
  
He bowed gracefully and extended his hand toward her. " I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of the next dance." He asked with the same rakish grin that captured her heart so many years ago. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine ~  
  
  
  
Time seemed to stand still as Usagi stared at Seiya's outstretched hand, too stunned to even utter a word. Slowly, almost dreamily her hand went out to his, and she felt herself being swept after him as he forged a path to the dance floor. Usagi glanced behind her to see the looks of shock and puzzlement on Luna and Amio's faces respectively, and was slightly comforted that she wasn't the only one taken aback. She turned forward to find herself starting at Seiya's broad shoulders in front of her. Taking a deep breath she struggled to regain her composure as her thoughts raced furiously.  
  
' Does he recognize me? Does he know? Oh shimatta."  
  
Mercifully Usagi didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts as the couple reached the dance floor. Nimbly Seiya turned to face Usagi, and captured her waist in his hand as they began to move in time to the music. His eyes bored into hers, but he remained silent, elegantly guiding her around the other couples on the dance floor. Usagi met his gaze unwaveringly, searching for any glimmer or recognition in their indigo depths, but she could not glean any inkling into his thoughts or feelings. This silent exchange continued as other couples began to enter the dance floor and the orchestra changed the tempo of the song. Faultlessly Seiya and Usagi changed their dance to fit the music, still locked in each other's eyes. Having him this close and feeling his body beneath her hands after such a long time was almost too much for Usagi to bear. It was all Usagi could do not to draw him into her arms, professing her undying love for him right then and there.  
  
Like some exquisite torture, Seiya gripped Usagi closer and leaned down to speak in her ear. " I'm making all the other men here jealous." He whispered playfully, making Usagi blush becomingly as her gaze slipped from his face.  
  
" I guess I better introduce myself." He said leaning back slightly and inclining his head, " I am Seiya, one of Princess Kakyuu's seishi. I believe that I saw you earlier today walking in the Grand Corridor with a Palmian delegate."  
  
" Yes, that was I. " Usagi replied, her voice wavering slightly, " I just arrived today and was just coming back from my meeting with the Queen."  
  
" You'll pardon my frankness Your Highness if I tell you that you remind me of someone. In fact I was struck with.a familiar feeling when I passed by you today. "  
  
Usagi's breath caught almost imperceptibly, but she forced herself to laugh, lest she betray her emotions.  
  
" I bet you say that to all the girls." Usagi countered, giving Seiya an impish smile.  
  
Seiya laughed as he spun Usagi around, in time to the music. " No, just to some of them." He smiled roguishly, making Usagi smile back as well. Coughing, he tried to recuperate his sense of decorum, as if just realizing that he was talking with a princess.  
  
" I must admit that I had somewhat of an ulterior motive for asking you to dance just now."  
  
" Oh?"  
  
" My sovereign Princess Kakyuu sent me to ask if you would honour her with the pleasure of your company. She would like to meet the beautiful and charming mystery princess for herself."  
  
Usagi blushed again at his lavish compliments; she searched yet again for any realization on his part of her true self but continued to find none. Resignedly, she decided to continue the charade for a little while longer, but was cheered with the thought of seeing Kakyuu and perhaps Yaten and Taiki again.  
  
" Nothing would give me more delight." Usagi rejoined, taking Seiya's arm as he led her across the dance floor.  
  
~@@@@@~  
  
"So what was that all about?" Amio queried, frowning slightly at the couple on the dance floor.  
  
Luna paused slightly before answering, allowing herself to watch Seiya and Usagi dance a few moments longer. She couldn't believe how much he had changed, but was even more struck by how much he was the same. Seiya garbed in black, his ebony hair gleaming in the candlelight made a sharp contrast to Usagi's beatific appearance. It was like watching two angels; one dark and one light weave through the dance floor. She watched their mouths to see if they were talking but both were silent. Sighing, Luna glanced at Amio; realizing that it was her unpleasant task to tell him their true purpose, even if it meant hurting his feelings.  
  
" That's the reason why we're here." Luna pointed to the pair, who was now at the other end of the ballroom. " Seiya's the reason why we came to Kinnmoku and why we followed Kakyuu to Palma."  
  
Surprisingly Amio showed no surprise at Luna's confession, but continued to watch Seiya and Usagi impassively. " I knew..kind of." He said quietly, turning to Luna. " I overheard you and Usagi earlier today when she came back from her meeting with the Queen. I wasn't eavesdropping! " He said before Luna could chide him, " I was just leaving when she came in the door, and I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."  
  
" She really came halfway across the galaxy just for him?" He said, mostly to himself, glancing back at the couple that was just leaving the dance floor.  
  
Luna didn't answer, but smiled sympathetically at Amio as she watched Usagi and Seiya leave. Gradually she began to tall Amio everything, the Sailor Seishi, Mamorou, Crystal Tokyo, Galaxia and the Sailor Wars and finally Usagi's loneliness. Amio listed attentively, his amber eyes never changing, only perhaps becoming more thoughtful. When she was finished, they both stood silently, musing over their own private thoughts while they watched the spectacle continue. Abruptly Amio left; Luna started to go after him, but stopped herself. 'It's better if he works out his feelings on his own,' the thought to herself, watching his retreating form disappear in the crowds; ' I've given him enough to think about for one evening.'  
  
~@@@@@~  
  
Seiya was leading Usagi around the room, looking for Princess Kakyuu and her entourage, but so far had no luck. The crowd had become overwhelming in the hours since the ball began, and it took forever to weave through the multitude of people.  
  
' Think of something to say Usagi! You came across the galaxy to talk to him and here he is. Say something!' her inner voice scolded her as she followed Seiya past another throng of guests.  
  
" Dammit!" Usagi swore under her breath. She couldn't believe that now of all times she was tongue-tied!  
  
' Okay, okay,' She thought, ' just come out and say it. If you just say it quick then it'll be done with.'  
  
" Seiya!" She called, but their pace didn't slacken.  
  
" Seiya! " She yelled louder, attempting to bring them to a halt.  
  
Stopping, Seiya turned to see Usagi watching him, " Princess Serenity? Is everything all right? " He asked, his cobalt eyes showing concern for the cause of their sudden stop.  
  
Usagi almost cringed when he called her Serenity, but she suppressed the feeling and began to answer when a voice interrupted her calling his name. Seiya frowned, but he ignored the summons. " Whatever it is you can tell me." He said sincerely, cupping her hands in his.  
  
Drawing a deep breath, Usagi forced herself to look at Seiya. " There's something I need to tell you." She said earnestly, averting her eyes from his sharp gaze. " I..I don't really know how to say this. So I'd better just say it."  
  
Seiya opened his mouth to reply, but the voice grew louder, scowling at the continued interruption, he turned to see who was calling him. Catching sight of who it was, he nodded and turned back to Usagi.  
  
"I apologize princess, but that was my comrade telling me to hurry up. We'd better get over there before the princess punishes me for keeping you all to myself. " He winked at Usagi, causing her to laugh. " We can talk later about what is on your mind Princess Serenity?"  
  
Nodding, Usagi smiled and followed Seiya to Kakyuu, feeling both annoyed and relived at the disruption. Following Seiya she sought to catch a glimpse of the Kinnmoku entourage, but just could see a small group of people circling a sitting figure. As they approached, they parted like water to reveal a regal crimson-haired figure sitting regally in the centre, surrounded by her delegation. Kakyuu was still the beautiful woman of Usagi's past, but like everyone else, seemed to grow even more striking with age. As they approached, her scarlet eyes warmed, and a smile creased her lips as she greeted her soldier. Seiya knelt on one knee to kiss her outstretched hand, as she bent over laughing to make him stand. Seiya grinned as he stood; indicating that this was a common game between the two. Turning, he pulled Usagi closer, positioning her in front of the princess like a trophy.  
  
" This my liege is the star of the evening, the beautiful Princess Serenity, and this Princess Serenity is the equally beautiful Princess Kakyuu, supreme ruler of Kinnmoku and her territories." Seiya bowed solemnly before both ladies, while Usagi fought to refrain from laughing and Kakyuu rolled her eyes.  
  
" Honestly Seiya, stop being such an ass. My dear lady, I apologize for my Seishi's outlandish behavior. It's a wonder he didn't frighten you away." Kakyuu said gravely, her sparkling eyes belying her serious tone.  
  
" My desire to meet you your highness overcame any thoughts of escape." Usagi replied, curtseying gracefully as she arched a slender eyebrow at Seiya, who feigned mock outrage.  
  
Kakyuu laughed at their mischievous exchange and gestured for Usagi to sit next to her. Once seated, Usagi had a better look at Kakyuu's entourage. Among them were several she recognized as Palmians, and a few races that she did not. There were two younger members who sported the same low ponytail as the Starlights, and Usagi assumed that they were new Seishi that had joined Kakyuu since her return to Kinnmoku. She looked for Yaten since she was sure that he was with Seiya earlier, but did not see him in the group. Usagi was slightly disappointed, but her reverie was interrupted as Kakyuu introduced the members of her inner circle. The two young companions were in fact part of Kakyuu's Seishi, but Usagi found that she was only half listening through the introductions. She couldn't believe that Kakyuu had not recognized her either.  
  
" So what brings you to this part of the galaxy Princess Serenity?" Kakyuu inquired, smiling warmly at Usagi as the rest of her entourage listened attentively.  
  
" Well, I guess it was for personal reasons. I decided that it was time to meet my neighbours and find old friends. " Usagi replied, glancing at Seiya despite herself.  
  
" This is your first visit to the Beta quadrant? " inquired a Sirian ambassador named Collum Ra.  
  
" Yes. " Usagi admitted, shrugging " I actually arrived on your home planet first your highness. Your regent Umi was quite helpful. She is the one that told us of this summit and guided us here."  
  
" How remarkable!" Kakyuu exclaimed in surprise. " Imaging lading on my planet of all planets in this area of the galaxy. I regret that I was not there to welcome you, but I am thankful that Umi was of assistance to you. You must visit me again there so I can give you a proper welcome and introduction to my kingdom."  
  
" I would like that very much. " Usagi said honestly, putting her hand around Kakyuu's. Privately Usagi hoped that Kakyuu would be as gracious when Seiya found out her true self.  
  
" Come Serenity, you must tell us what your home planet is like!" Kakyuu smiled encouragingly, and Usagi could see that this was the question that the rest were waiting for. For a split second Usagi thought about revealing the truth, but decided to err on the side of caution and bide her time until she and Seiya could be alone.  
  
" Oh, I just come from small solar system in the Gamma quadrant. " Usagi smiled at her attentive audience, and continued somewhat dreamily. " My kingdom used to be on the moon circling the third planet of the system, and that kingdom was supreme over the other eight planets of the system. For a thousand of years our kingdom was the centre of peace and order in a Silver Millennium. Then suddenly there was a great disaster, and the kingdom was destroyed, but it was found later to be actually reborn on the third planet. Another millennium passed tumultuously, but a third millennium of peace and prosperity dawned, ruled from a crystal capital. This turned out to be the beginning of a new golden age for my people."  
  
Usagi stopped, realizing the somber mood that had settled over the group as they listened. All had looks of understanding on their faces, as if her story had been repeated during their respective histories, not to mention the terrible years of the Sailor Wars.  
  
" Well that is enough about me, I came here to lean about you!" Usagi exclaimed attempting to lighten the atmosphere of the group.  
  
All laughed as Kakyuu put her arm around Usagi. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of orange, and turned to see Amio striding casually toward them, his ocher eyes fixed on the group. Usagi stood waving as he approached relived at the familiar face. As he drew nearer, Usagi noticed the appreciative looks on several female faces, not to mention Kakyuu's. Usagi made a note to tease Amio about it later.  
  
" Your highness, may I present my friend and guide Amio. He actually hails from your planet, I met him when we landed on Kinnmoku."  
  
" And quite a landing it was." Amio deadpanned, giving Usagi a wink. Bowing deeply he kissed Kakyuu's hand. " It is an honour to meet you your highness."  
  
Kakyuu smiled graciously at Amio, and returned his bow with a short nod. " I am pleased that Kinnmoku has made such a good impression on our visiting princess."  
  
" I must ask your majesty's leave to borrow Usagi for a few moments. There are a few matters that need her attention."  
  
" Usagi?" Kakyuu repeated, a slight flicker of recognition passing over her crimson eyes.  
  
'Oh no.Amio!' Usagi thought stunned that Amio had called her by her true name, especially in front of Seiya and Kakyuu. Usagi's stomach dropped as she saw the change in Kakyuu's expression, and therefore did not dare look at Seiya. Oh Kami...  
  
" Usagi is an old nickname, and one that I don't like much. " Usagi shot Amio her hardest look, but he avoided her gaze as if he realized his faux pas.  
  
Curtseying quickly, Usagi excused herself and took Amio's arm, virtually propelling him across the room in her haste. Stealing a quick look behind, she saw Kakyuu and Seiya watching their retreat. Kakyuu regarded them pensively, while Seiya stood with his arms crossed staring fixedly at them, an unreadable expression in his sapphire eyes. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Just a quick note to say thanks to you all for your continued reviews but don't stop now! . It's for people like you that authors write. More chapters to come so I hope you all will continue to enjoy the story. I used one of my favourite poems in this chapter, Invictus by William Ernest Henley. It is not my poem, so don't think that it is mine because it's not!! Just want to be totally clear on that. : D Well, on with the story.  
  
~@@@@@~  
  
Chapter 10~  
  
"Dammit Amio!"  
  
Usagi practically threw Amio into a chair when they had reached a safe distance from Seiya and Kakyuu. Now that the initial shock had worn off, fury washed over Usagi; fury driven by the core of fear and doubt that had settled in Usagi over the last few weeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi! I really am! I didn't know that they shouldn't know your real name, honestly!" Amio's eyes widened as he pleaded with Usagi. " Please don't be angry. They probably didn't even connect you with the girl that they from so long ago."  
  
Usagi stood before him, her anger fading slightly as she looked at Amio and found no deceit in his amber eyes. If he was lying, he was doing a really good job. He is probably right, Usagi conceded to herself as she slunk into an overstuffed chair next to Amio, her cerulean eyes pensive as she mulled her options. Seiya and Kakyuu were probably more taken aback by her strange behaviour than by Amio using her real name. Usagi is a rare name, and it might have triggered a long buried memory, but not a full-blown recollection. Usagi felt better now that she was evaluating the situation in a calm and collected manner, rather than letting herself fall into a full-blown panic. Glancing at Amio, she found him watching her guardedly, as if he was not quite sure he was forgiven. ' I must have really scared him.' Usagi thought to herself wryly, ' Who'd have thought I have the power to make grown men quake?'  
  
" Don't worry Amio, I'm not going to chop your head off." Usagi said, patting his hand gently. " I was just in shock. I'm sorry if I came down a little hard on you."  
  
Amio's relief was obvious but he just nodded his head in reply. Watching the myriad of people in the ballroom, Usagi thought of how they all were oblivious of the turmoil in her heart and her true purpose here. Now that she was away from Seiya, she thought about the much-anticipated first meeting. To say that it was electric was an understatement. From the moment she had first touched his hand it seemed her soul was on fire. Usagi closed her eyes at the memory of his body beneath her hands, and his arm clasping her waist tightly. Flushing slightly, Usagi opened her eyes, thinking rightly that this wasn't the right time for those kind of thoughts. Seiya was exactly like she remembered him, charming, a little arrogant but sweet and intense as hell. Now that he was older, these attributes seemed magnified, leaving Usagi more than a little breathless. The downside to the situation was that Usagi still didn't have a clue of what she was going to do. The Queen had told Usagi earlier that the conferences were almost over, therefore in two days Kakyuu and her Seishi would be leaving. Usagi knew that this was her last chance, she would not be given another. Strangely, this reality was slightly comforting, it meant that Usagi would have an answer at least in the next 48 hours. Usagi knew that she had to find Luna, and together they would come up with a plan. At this exact moment though Usagi knew that she needed air....and perhaps something strong to drink.  
  
" I'm going to get some air." Usagi stood smoothing she skirts, " If Luna is looking for me, could you please let her know that I need to talk to her later?"  
  
Picking up her skirts, Usagi turned to leave when suddenly Amio's arm shot out like a serpent and caught her forearm in his strong grip. Startled Usagi turned to Amio who had not moved from his chair save for his arm. His golden eyes were solemn and his face was expressionless as he stared at Usagi. Like a deer caught in headlights Usagi felt frozen in place by his piercing gaze. "Amio?" she queried softly, slightly unsettled by his somber façade.  
  
" Is he worth it?"  
  
" Is wh-"  
  
" Is he worth it?" Amio repeated, interrupting Usagi. Standing he drew her closer until her face was a few inches from his. Placing his hands on either side of her face he captured her lips in a gentle and slightly hesitant kiss. Too shocked to respond Usagi let the kiss continue, allowing its warmth to spread throughout her body. Taking her compliance as a sign that she welcomed the kiss, Amio opened his mouth slightly drawing Usagi in, engulfing her with the passions that he had stored in his core. Almost despite herself Usagi felt the heat rise in her belly as she pressed her body to Amio's, her skin tingling as it mingled with his. To Amio's credit it was a good kiss....a very, very good kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made a girl's bones melt; and with her arms around Amio's broad shoulders, Usagi could almost imagine that it was Seiya she was with. Almost. This realization hit Usagi like a bucket of ice cold water, and she drew back, her lips still burning from their heated exchange. Staring at Amio's handsome face and his once guarded eyes that now sparkled with the intensity of his no longer hidden feelings, Usagi realized that whatever she felt for Amio, it could not compare with the love she felt for Seiya. Even if Seiya rejected her, she still loved him and therefore still had to try. Running her hand through Amio's ginger hair, she brushed a few silken strands away from his amber eyes, stroking her hand on his smooth cheek.  
  
" Yes, he is. " Usagi whispered, the emotions still raging through her.  
  
His head lowered, Amio drew away slowly, his shoulders slumping in a silent defeat. Turning he threaded his way through the crowd that passed by, impervious to what just happened. Usagi watched him go, saddened that Amio was hurt, but realizing there really was nothing she could do. It seemed that she did this too often, first to Seiya, then to Mamoru and now to Amio. The three men that she had let get close to her she had ended up wounding. It was a sobering track record, and suddenly Usagi felt ashamed as she passed through the large double doors of the ballroom to the expansive courtyard outside. Strolling in the shadowed beauty of the garden, she let her thoughts wander as the silence soothed her jagged nerves. In each case she felt as if she was doing the right thing, and had followed her heart even at the expense of her feelings or others. It would have been easier to stay with Mamoru or to give in to Amio's feelings, but she knew in her heart that would not be the right path.  
  
Stopping at a bridge overlooking a small creek, she looked at the Palmian sky with its three moons gently illuminating the gardens with their subdued light. Homesickness and loneliness washed over Usagi like a wave and she wished that she was home, with her friends and her old job. Looking down at the water, she saw her reflection looking serenely back, masking the tumultuous emotions within. Suddenly a droplet of water disturbed the placid surface, and Usagi realized that she was crying. Using her fingertips to wipe away the streaks of moisture, Usagi looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. Slowly, from the recesses of her mind a thought came from the darkness. It was a poem the she had read shortly after the breakup with Mamoru, and it had given her strength in a difficult time. Slowly she began reciting the lines she had memorized those many years ago, finding herself comforted by the sound of her voice reverberating in the stillness.  
  
"Out of the night that covers me, Black as the Pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be For my unconquerable soul.  
  
In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeoning of chance My head is bloody, but unbowed.  
  
Beyond this place of wrath and tears Looms but the horror of the shade, And yet the menace of the years Finds, and shall find me, unafraid.  
  
It matters not how strait the gale, How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul."  
  
Opening her eyes, Usagi repeated the last lines of the poem, as if to burn them into the very fibre of her being. " I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul."  
  
" That is an interesting saying."  
  
Startled Usagi swung around to see Seiya standing behind her half concealed in the shadows, watching her with half closed eyes. Usagi had no idea how long he had been standing there, or if he had seen what happened with Amio; and Usagi thought it wise not to ask. Turning back to the water, Usagi struggled to calm the rapid beating of her heart.  
  
" It is not a saying, it is a poem."  
  
Usagi could feel the shift in the air as he came to the railing beside her, his back leaning against the stone columns. She could feel his eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him, not just yet.  
  
" Is it your poem your highness?"  
  
Usagi stood, straightening her skirts almost reflexively. This cat and mouse game that they performed around each other left Usagi's nerves taught like the strings of a violin, and she wondered who would pounce first.  
  
" It is not my poem. A man wrote it from my planet many, many years ago. I found it during an unhappy time in my life, and I repeat it to myself whenever I feel that I need a little strength "  
  
" What brought it to your mind now Princess?"  
  
Shrugging Usagi turned to Seiya, pausing a moment before answering. "Haven't you ever felt a little lost or unsure of yourself, thinking that you have made a mistake? Haven't you ever wanted to silence all the doubts in your mind and remind yourself that you are doing the right thing? "  
  
Usagi watched Seiya's lithe frame leaning against the railing like a crouching panther. His eyes were still covered, concealing his thoughts from her. Slowly, a wry grin crossed his face, the whiteness of his teeth gleaming in the shadows.  
  
" Yes I have Odango."  
  
Turning away from her, Seiya leaned against the railing as Usagi had been, his ebony hair falling over his shoulders, pooling on his hands like silken threads. Cautiously Usagi moved to stand beside him, watching his face reflected on the water's surface. His face seemed neither happy nor angry, just pensive at the turn of events.  
  
" I knew. From the moment I passed you in the hallway today, I knew." His voice made Usagi start, so absorbed she was in reading Seiya's cryptic expression. " I had only felt that..feeling once before, but that was enough. I'll never forget that feeling for the rest of my life, even though I tried. When I saw you tonight, I tried to reconcile the image of the girl I had loved with the woman in front of me. There was similarities yes, but not enough to convince me it was really you. That was enough for my mind to tell my heart that it was crazy, that you were not here, not dancing with me. I was happy to have a beautiful woman in my arms that reminded me of my Odango. But, my heart was right after all. When your companion called you Usagi, and you looked horrified, it all fell into place. It was like a veil being lifted from my eyes. I saw you Odango inside the beautiful woman."  
  
Seiya bowed his head, letting his forehead rest on the cool stone of the railing. His hair fell around him, obscuring his features. Usagi felt rooted to her spot like an ivory statue, afraid to move or even breathe. After a few moments, he stood up slowly, his handsome face etched like marble in the moonlight. Slowly he smoothed the wayward strands back into place and not turning to look at her, he took a deep breath as if he was about to unload a heavy part of his soul.  
  
" So the question remains Usagi, now that we have established that you are indeed really here. Are you really a princess on a diplomatic mission or is there another reason why you have come back into my life?"  
  
Usagi's mind whirled with all she had wanted to say to Seiya in the long years they have been separated, but now she found that she couldn't focus on a single thought; save one.  
  
" I'm here because I love you." She said simply, her voice hoarse with emotion.  
  
Time stood still as Usagi waited for Seiya's reaction. Breathlessly she waited for him to respond either to turn to her or to turn away. When he still did not react, Usagi felt the tears spilling hotly over her cheeks as she contemplated the reality that the tables had turned, and now Usagi had to face a life without Seiya again. The irony was not lost on Usagi. Embarrassed she turned with blurred vision and burning cheeks to return to the ballroom. Abruptly two strong arms wrapped around her, stopping her and pressing her into his warm body behind her. Turning, she found herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes that she knew she had ever seen or ever will. Cupping her face in his hands, he wiped away her tears and traced his fingertips along the sensitive skin of her neck, pausing to caress her lips. " Odango.." he breathed, his voice low and sensuous, giving her goosebumps as his breath came in contact with her cool skin. " I saw the kiss that you received earlier. Lets see if I can do better than that."  
  
Before Usagi could think Seiya's lips were on hers, his kiss mingling with her salty tears. The passion buried deep within her seemed to explode as she felt her body ignite under his touch, but suddenly the sound of real explosions and people shouting pierced the stillness, making them pull apart, their eyes wide with shock. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all! Wow, I'm back. Finally! Well here it is, the next instalment in my story. I hope that someone is still interested. Well if there please read, enjoy and review! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
"What the he-?" Usagi looked with wide eyes toward the ballroom as another explosion pushed her and Seiya toward the ground. Usagi struggled frantically with the folds of her gown, trying to regain her footing, but Seiya's hand on her shoulder stopped her, causing her to look up into his stern face.  
  
" Usagi stay here, I'm going to see what happened." His eyes were dark as he looked at her.  
  
" Who do you think I am?" She hissed indignantly, grabbing on to this arm to pull herself up, and prevent him from leaving; " Some kind of liability? I saved the galaxy not to long ago in case you forgot."  
  
" Of course I didn't forget!" Seiya hissed back, his face reddening in embarrassment. " You're just not Sailor Moon right now, or really in any position to fight if there is trouble." He said, looking pointedly at Usagi's heels and ballgown. " I just want you to be safe until I can figure out what is going on."  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but touched by his concern, she merely nodded and let him help her up. " I just don't want you to think I'm still that old, silly, useless Usagi."  
  
" I never thought of you that way, ever." He said emphatically, pulling her close. " You were never silly or useless. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, then or now." He leaned back slightly, gazing into her upturned face; " I have always loved you for all that you are."  
  
Usagi felt tears in her eyes, but blinked them back as she held Seiya tighter, until finally she let him pull away. She watched his retreating form blend into the shadows for as long as she could. Turning back to the lake, Usagi gripped the railing tightly, the whites of her knuckles showing in her fear and frustration. Minutes passed like years, without Seiya returning or thankfully more explosions or screams. The moons shone brightly above, bathing her surroundings in a tranquil light that was somehow deceptive.  
  
" This is not right.." Usagi murmured to herself, unable to shake the unease that was steadily worming its way into her consciousness. She didn't know if she was psychic, or that being Sailor Moon gave her certain heightened abilities of perception, but she knew without any doubt that something was very wrong.  
  
Turning back to the shadowed gardens, they betrayed no hint of what chaos could lay beyond their borders at the palace. Usagi stole one more look at the lake before shaking her head resignedly. " I've never listened to anyone before, why should now be any different?" Usagi bent over to remove her useless heels, and gathered as much of the dress as she could so it wouldn't get in her way too much. Slowly, she walked back toward the palace, careful to keep in the shadows and remain as silent as possible.  
  
She smelled what had happened before she saw anything. A thick acrid smoke hung in the air, mingling with another smell that only became stronger the further she walked. Usagi recognised the smell, even though she had only encountered it once before in her young life, during the last days of Galaxia's war on Earth. It was the smell of burned or burning flesh and it soon took every ounce of willpower for Usagi to keep herself from retching. The doors of the ballroom slowly emerged from the darkness, and Usagi could see that most of the windows had been destroyed in the explosions. Glass littered the ground everywhere, and Usagi's progress was slowed further as she picked her way through the rubble. The dim outline of a body was on her left, but steeling herself she passed by, knowing that before the night was through she might see many more, maybe even the body of someone she loved.  
  
Settling as close to the doors as she could, Usagi gazed inside frantically hoping to see what was happening. She could see that most of the guests had fled once the trouble began, but there was still a fair number left inside, including the Palmian Queen and most of her entourage. Many others were immobile on the floor and on chairs, and Usagi hoped that they were still alive. Scanning the crowd, Usagi couldn't tell what had happened, then suddenly a beam of light shot across her vision, hitting one of the delegates closest to her full in the chest. Without a sound they crumpled to the floor, as those around the casualty moved away in muted terror. Turing her head to the source of the blast, Usagi saw a tall Palmian male pointing a blaster towards the fallen delegate. Sheathing his weapon in a hip holster, he turned to the Queen, whose eyes had not moved from the victim.  
  
" How many more have to die, sister, before you begin co-operating? Ten? Twenty? I can line them up one by one, and you can watch one die for every minute you are silent."  
  
He had not spoken loudly, but his words carried in the silence like a shout. His voice had a coldness that made Usagi shiver involuntarily. She watched him draw his weapon from the holster and sweep it over the crowd, pausing slightly on each; smiling faintly as they flinched in turn as the gun rested on their body.  
  
" I'm giving you ten seconds to speak before I dispose of someone else. Nine..eight...seven.."  
  
" Why are you doing this Imaldo?" The Queen interrupted him tonelessly, raising to her feet, " You have already started countless wars tonight so far, I don't know what else you hope to accomplish from this."  
  
" Spare me your melodramatics. You of all people know why I'm here, with the last of Palma's true allies. I'm here to kill you dear sister, and those who support you, to avenge myself for the great injustice that you and our mother did to me and to Palma."  
  
" You're insane! What injustice? " The Queen had started to walk toward Imaldo, but stopped as the blaster was levelled at her.  
  
" What injustice?" Imaldo's voice rose slightly, his hand tightening perceptibly around the blaster; his black eyes as hard as granite. " The usurp of my birthright, my divine privilege! I am first born, but our mother favoured you and let you take the place that was rightfully mine, and stood idly by as I was banished from my home!"  
  
" Our mother did what was best and let the people decide who would lead them. Your banishment was your own doing, and no one else's. I was chosen fairly and democratically, and with the support of the people!"  
  
" The people." Imaldo snorted, glancing around at the frightened crowd, his contempt etched plainly on his face. " The people are idiots, and so are you my sister."  
  
Raising his blaster once again to point at the Queen, she closed her eyes in anticipation. Usagi held her breath, expecting the fatal shot to come at any second. One of Imaldo's comrades moved to his side, talking quietly in his ear. As he listened, Imaldo's face changed and once his companion had finished a cold smile played across his lips.  
  
" It seems that there is a celebrity here tonight, the representative a new people that you helped introduce to all your allies. That certainly increased your favour didn't it?" Imaldo gave a quick order to his companions, then turned to the crowd. " If Princess Serenity or her dead body doesn't show itself before me in fifteen seconds, I will begin killing all of you, one by one. I think you all know that I am serious."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, her thoughts tumbling in her head. If she didn't go inside Imaldo would begin killing again, but if she did Usagi was sure that she would probably not come out alive again. " I can't let innocent people die for my sake." Usagi thought, her face solemn as she watched Imaldo pace in front of the delegates. " No matter what happens to me, if I can save their lives that is all that matters."  
  
Just as Usagi rose up to enter the ballroom, there was a disturbance in the crowd. Usagi gasped as she saw Amio, followed by Luna push to the front of the throng to face Imaldo. Usagi had not even thought if he and Luna had survived the attack, but she felt a tear spill on her cheeks now that she was sure they were unharmed. Amio and Luna looked dusty and dishevelled, and Amio had a streak of blood on his cheek, but other than that they were both fine. Amio's amber eyes glared in stark hatred at Imaldo, a feeling mirrored by Luna's blue ones.  
  
" Princess Serenity is not here. She went for a walk outside before you began killing innocent people. " Amio's voice dripped with loathing, his eyes never leaving Imaldo's. " She had probably heard what has happened by now and is far from here."  
  
" That is unfortunate for you because without her to kill, that leaves you to die in her place." Imaldo replied impassively, aiming the blaster at Amio's chest and pulling the trigger. The blast hit him point blank, throwing him back with substantial force. Putting his hand on his injured chest, he drew his blood-covered hand away as the dark stain spread rapidly. Opening his mouth to speak, he collapsed silently on the floor.  
  
" No!" Usagi's frantic scream startled many, especially Imaldo who was enjoying watching Amio die. Before he could raise his blaster to shoot Usagi, she had already run past him to kneel next to Amio. Holding his hand in hers, she looked desperately into his handsome face. His eyes were still open, their ochre brilliance slightly dimmed. He opened his mouth to speak again, but there was only a gurgling sound accompanied by a stream of blood. " Shhh.Amio" Usagi choked, her vision blurring with her tears. A peaceful look spread on his face as his hand went slack in hers. Looking into his eyes, the fire of life was gone and Usagi knew that he was dead.  
  
" No! No! No!" Usagi screamed over and over, holding his head to her chest, rocking in her anguish. His blood smeared on her dress, while her tears washed over his face. Laying him down, Usagi put her hands on his wound and closed her eyes. She was not going to let him die, even if it killed her, she was not going to let him die. Focusing all of her thoughts, she felt the familiar feeling of her power begin to course through her body. This time she did not need the ginzuishou, but in her panic she did not even think about that. She imagined his body repairing itself as she felt the energy pass through her hands to his body. Usagi lost track of time, focusing all of her energy on Amio, but was startled out of her trance as she felt movement under her hands.  
  
Opening her eyes, she saw his chest begin to heave as he began to cough. Lifting up his blood soaked tunic, she searched for any signs of injury but could see none. " Oh Kami-sama" Usagi thought to herself, her shocked expression mirrored by those around her, even Imaldo. Opening his eyes, Amio stared at his surroundings, finally resting his gaze on Usagi. " Usagi." he whispered, holding his out his hand towards her. " Amio.." Smiling Usagi reached out for his hand, before a pain in the back of her head pitched her forward and enveloped her in darkness. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12~  
  
When the one man loves the one woman and the one woman loves the one man, the very angels leave heaven and come sit in that house and sing for joy. --Brahma  
What is that sound.  
  
Serenity..  
  
That divine melody.  
  
Serenity..  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"I knew that you would never leave me."  
  
"I never will my daughter."  
  
"Where am I mother?"  
  
" Does that really matter Serenity? Open your eyes."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to see the form of her mother, Queen Serenity before her. The periphery of her vision was clouded, but Usagi didn't care. All she wanted to see was her mother. Serenity smiled at her daughter, her ageless face exactly the same as Usagi remembered it. The face very similar to the one that she would herself possess when she became Queen.  
  
" You have begun to realise the full extent of your power. Normally you would not have begun on this path so soon, but the future cannot be planned can it? The recent events have forced you to use your abilities early. I am here with the message that you can do great things, but it is your choice to decide whether or not they will be deeds for good or evil. This is an important crossroads my daughter. You will be tempted. Do not forget your true nature. Do not use your power for hate."  
  
" My power for hate? What do you mean mother?"  
  
" Just remember Serenity. Remember your true self."  
  
" Mother!"  
  
Usagi watched helplessly as Queen Serenity began to waver out of focus. A sudden pain assailed her and she put her hands on her forehead.  
  
" Dammit that hurts!" Usagi swore. Suddenly, she realised that she was awake and someplace dark and cold. Trying to remember what happened, Usagi focused on the darkness as her eyes began to adjust. Gradually she was able to make out the shadowed outlines of some type of cell. The walls extended away from her in a roughly semicircle fashion, illuminated by a faint light streaming in from a small barred window directly across from her. Wincing at the pain in her head, she gingerly tried to feel the back of her head, but found that her hands were chained to the floor in front of her.  
  
' Just keeps getting better and better.' She thought wryly as she jingled the heavy chains. 'That asshole Imaldo must have stuck me in here after he knocked me out. I guess I should thank him that he didn't kill me, but somehow I don't think that I got off that lucky.'  
  
The dark stain on the front of Usagi's dress caught her attention, bringing her mind sharply back to the events before her blackout. Amio. Usagi remembered the feeling of Amio dying in her arms and the shock when he began to breathe after she had healed him. It was an indescribable sensation, that kind of ultimate power seemed beyond the reach of a mortal being. Then again, was Usagi a mere mortal? It was a subject that Usagi had never dwelt on before with any seriousness. She never questioned the powers that she possessed, or the times where she had faced death and lived. She hardly thought twice about Crystal Tokyo since learning about its existence, especially more recently when she "abandoned" her future. Now it seemed she should have, because it was the kingdom she would build thousands of years in the future with her power. Just now she was gaining an inkling of the true meaning of her power. If she could bring people back to life, what did that mean?  
  
Usagi decided to abandon these thoughts for the time being, and glanced around the cell trying to find the door. The more pressing matter at hand was the fate of the hostages. Who knows what happened to them when she was knocked out? She might have saved Amio just to have Imaldo kill him again, and probably more cruelly. Not to mention Luna, the Queen and the rest. Imaldo seemed like enough of a psycho to do just that, but Usagi hoped that he had some bizarre plan that included her and kept the rest alive.  
  
' Well its time I got out of here. I'd better not stick around and wait for Imaldo to come back.' Usagi reasoned, testing the chains around her wrists once again. Normally she wouldn't be crazy enough to think that she would able to break the chains and escape, but Usagi had to admit she did not feel as she normally did. Something changed in her, starting when she had left Earth, culminating to the moment when she had revived Amio. The subconscious visit from her mother had only served to strengthen the feeling.  
  
Ignoring the pain in her head, she endeavoured to shut out her surroundings and imagined the chains around her wrists falling off in her mind. A few moments passed with no change and Usagi began to feel discouraged. What if she really needed the Ginzuishou? What if she really did not have that kind of power? Usagi opened her eyes and sighed. Looking out the window she could see the glimmer of stars in the indigo sky. She must not have been out long because it was still night, and it did not seem like it was going to be dawn any time soon. 'Why do I always find myself in these situations?' She thought, 'No one else I know would find themselves on a faraway plant, chasing a lost love, and now in a dungeon because they had stumbled into a battlefield.' A single tear splashed on the dirty floor, followed by another. Usagi felt a wave of despair welling up inside, threatening to overpower her.  
  
' No!' She thought, ' I can't start feeling sorry for myself. It was my decision to find Seiya no matter what the consequences. I don't care how many times I have to remind myself of that fact, if it will keep me from losing my way. That reminds me, Seiya! Where the hell is he anyway?' Usagi frowned irritably, her eyes on the small window across from her. 'When I get out of here I am going to kick his ass. Some Seishi he is. I'm locked up in here and who knows where his Princess is?'  
  
Usagi put her wrists in front of her, looking at the links of metal intently. ' I have to get out of here. I know that I can do it, so I'm not going to give up so easily.'  
  
Closing her eyes once again, Usagi stilled her mind and began anew to focus her energy on breaking the chains that bound her. Almost immediately she began to feel that electrical surge along her spine, and her surprise at the still new feeling almost made her loose her concentration. Feeling the build-up inside her she focused all her power on a single thought, break. Abruptly, she felt the weight on her wrists subside and opened her eyes to see the last of the links falling to the ground. Jumping up triumphantly, Usagi had to place her hand of the slippery stone wall to steady herself as a wave of dizziness washed over her.  
  
'I knew I could do it!' Usagi thought excitedly, when the nausea had passed "Score one for the good guys!' Straightening she saw the window was large enough for her to pass through, but it was a good four feet above her head. Testing the stone walls, Usagi concluded that they were much too slippery to try to scale.  
  
'Well, the process of elimination leaves the door.' Usagi reflected, turning away from the window examining the door critically. 'Hopefully Seiya has gathered some help by now and I can meet up with them before I encounter any of Imaldo's men.'  
  
" Usagi!"  
  
The sound of her name made Usagi start, a little yelp escaping her lips. She whirled around to see two sapphire eye peering at her from the darkness outside her window.  
  
" Seiya?"  
  
" Usagi! You scared me half to death woman! I managed to get some help, but it looks like you didn't listen to me and got yourself in trouble. What should I have expected though?" Seiya said wryly, his smile gleaming brightly in the darkness.  
  
" Hey! I wouldn't have got caught if that maniac hadn't begun to shoot innocent people. What should I have done let them die?" Usagi demanded angrily stung by Seiya's words.  
  
" Of course not Usagi! I know that you could never do that, nor would I expect you too!" Seiya hissed back. Pausing, he took in the scene with Usagi's blood soaked clothing and the links of chains bunched around her feet. " I saw what Imaldo did to your friend." He said quietly, averting his eyes from her intense gaze. "I didn't hear what he said I was too far away, but I did see the look on Imaldo's face when you brought him back to life. It wasn't him but one of his lackeys that cracked you across the back of the head. You scared them all shitless. Once you were taken care of they had a talk and they bundled you in here and left the rest of the group under guard in the ballroom. I don't think they quite know what to do with you." He fell silent, looking at Usagi as if he didn't know quite what to do with her either.  
  
Usagi was silent as she mulled over what Seiya said, but was not too distracted to see the expression on his face. While greatly relieved that Amio, Luna and the rest were safe for the time being Seiya's silent uncertainty hurt her more than any physical blow could have. " No, I guess Imaldo didn't know what he was dealing with eh?" She said trying desperately to be aloof. " Well, they weren't the only ones who were shocked. I didn't know that I had it in me either."  
  
" I knew you had it in you Usagi."  
  
Usagi looked up to see the love and admiration pouring from his blue eyes, his guarded expression a faded memory. A tender feeling washed over Usagi like a wave, warming her from head to toe. If she ever had any doubts to Seiya's feelings for her, they were silenced by the look in his eyes now. " If you're not careful you're going to have me going all sappy on you ya dolt." She replied laughing, surreptitiously wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
" Yeah, the Champion of Love and Justice having feelings. That's a scary thought."  
  
" Okay smart-ass, just get me out of here."  
  
Seiya deep laughter resonated in her cell as he jumped back from the window; easily avoiding a half-hearted punch from Usagi aimed at the window. " Okay, stand back."  
  
Usagi moved as far as she could from the window, watching expectantly. Listening, she could hear a muffled incantation coming from outside, followed by a long pause. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and a large chunk of the wall, with the window still attached crumbled into dust. Peering through the settling powder Usagi could make out Seiya surrounded by more shadowed forms that she reasoned were other Seishi. Seiya had his hand outstretched toward the window, his brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
" Wow, that was pretty impressive." Usagi remarked, climbing gingerly over the broken stones.  
  
" You're not the only one who has had changes in the last five years." Seiya replied, smiling jauntily. Taking her hand, they began moving quickly into the surrounding darkness; followed closely by his silhouetted companions. " Imaldo will probably be back soon, and won't be too pleased that you escaped I'm sure. " Seiya said seriously, all pretence at humour gone. " It's probably best that we be in a position to stop him before he takes out his frustrations on the hostages."  
  
" Agreed. It's too bad that I don't have my transformation broach."  
  
" Do you really think you'll need it?" Seiya asked, giving her a sidelong look as they ducked under a tree branch, releasing her hand in order to swat leaves away from her face. " From all that I've seen, you are more than capable of using your powers without becoming Sailor Moon anymore."  
  
Usagi was struck speechless for a few minutes, surprised by his candour. Even though there had been ample evidence tonight that she was able to use her powers without actually 'transforming' into Sailor Moon, she was unsure of the reliability of these new powers.  
  
" I don't know if I am really able to use my powers without becoming Sailor Moon." She replied, glancing at his shadowed profile, " but I do know that I don't want to risk any lives on the assumption that I have all my powers."  
  
Seiya mulled over Usagi's situation, his tall form moving with seeming effortlessness through the dense foliage. Usagi tried to keep his pace, but her constrictive garments were not really conducive to any kind of silent or swift movement; especially through this rough terrain. Not to mention the iridescent material of her dress bloodstained though it was, shone like a lantern in the darkness. She stood out like a sore thumb compared to the other Seishi. A sudden thought struck her, causing her to stop as she mulled it over. No, it couldn't work; but maybe, maybe it would. It might just be the edge that they needed.  
  
" Seiya! I have an idea."  
  
Usagi's outburst almost caused the raven-haired Seishi to smack into another low-hanging branch. Usagi could sense the other Seishi pausing around her, waiting. Seiya jogged back the few paces that separated them since Usagi had stopped walking, a question in his blue eyes. " What is it Usagi?"  
  
" Call the other Seishi closer. I think I have a way that we might be able to save the hostages without putting them or ourselves in too much danger."  
  
Despite the curious expression on his face, Seiya obeyed her command and called the hidden Seishi in a mixture of languages. Silently, they materialised from the shadows until a dozen or so of the galaxy's most powerful warriors gathered in a rough semicircle around Usagi. Usagi recognised many from the ball, and even saw one of Kakyuu's younger Seishi in the group. Usagi wanted to ask where his companion had gone, but the sombre expression on the young Seishi's face put an end to Usagi's questioning in advance. However, her focus soon shifted to the last member to join the group, his jade eyes boring into her as if he could read her very soul. Yaten had not changed much, like Seiya or Kakyuu in the years since their last meeting. A slender hand was poised on his hip in an air of haughty indifferentness, and the smirk that graced his lips was all too familiar.  
  
" Yaten."  
  
" Nice to see you Usagi. I should have known that you would come across half the galaxy to chase down Seiya one of these days." He replied with a mixture of humour and spite, flipping his silver ponytail over his shoulder. " I'm just surprised it took you so long."  
  
" I'm so glad to see you Yaten." The sincerity in her voice was so strong that it brought a slight flicker though his emerald eyes. Slowly, almost unconsciously the snide grin slipped into one of his rare smiles. " I'm very glad to see you too Usagi." He replied with uncharacteristic sentimentality. Breaking her gaze, he looked away quickly as if self- conscious of the betrayal of his feelings.  
  
" What was your idea Usagi." Seiya questioned with a quick glance at Yaten, bringing the groups focus back to the task at hand.  
  
" Well, for starters we all know that Imaldo wanted me for something once he found out I was here. It was enough that he took his mind of the murder of his sister for a little while. " Usagi paused catching her breath, but was heartened as she saw the Seishi listening with rapt faces. " I propose that we give him what he wants. I'll surrender willingly and distract him while you guys move into position to take him and his followers down quickly and with the least threat to the hostages."  
  
A murmur of agreement passed though the assembled Seishi, but Seiya watched Usagi silently, waiting until the noise subsided. " Are you sure you want to do this Usagi?" He asked, arching a slender eyebrow, " All we know about Imaldo is that he is unpredictable. What's to say that he doesn't just kill you at first sight?"  
  
" Nothing would stop him from killing me at first sight Seiya, but lets face it! I'm really in no condition to go with you. Look at me, " She said, spreading her arms over her ruined dress. " Anyone can see me coming from a mile away, and I was having trouble keeping up with you just leaving the dungeon. Besides, you said yourself that Imaldo was scared when he saw me heal Amio. Maybe that fear will give me an edge. I don't know, but what I do know is that if I stay with you I will most likely put the Seishi in danger, and if I face Imaldo we just might buy us enough time to have a chance of saving the hostages lives."  
  
The other Seishi watched Seiya and Usagi gaze at each other intently, as if each was pleading their case with their eyes. Closing his eyes briefly, Seiya nodded as an exited murmur passed though the Seishi. " I can't say that I like this idea, but unfortunately it's the best one we've got. Yaten, " he said, turning to the silver-haired Seishi, " You take everyone to the edge of the ballroom and wait for me there. Don't do anything until I get there, unless Imaldo does something stupid. Understand?"  
  
" Yeah, yeah." The shorter man said dissmissively, waiving a shapely hand over his shoulder as he walked away. " We'll wait for you, but don't take your sweet-ass time okay? Oh and Usagi, " he said pausing, glancing at her over his shoulder, " Take care of yourself."  
  
" I will Yaten, " She replied, smiling despite her apprehension. " You too."  
  
With a wink, Yaten disappeared into the darkness followed by the other Seishi until Seiya and Usagi were alone. Both stood somewhat uncomfortably, unsure what to say to each other.  
  
" Seiya."  
  
" Usagi."  
  
Both spoke at the same time, and Usagi giggled despite herself. Looking at Seiya in the darkness, a dull ache resonated in her chest. He was so beautiful; it was almost beyond words to describe it. While she was now sure of his feelings for her, there were many unanswered questions. What would happen now, would she return to her world alone; would he even want to go with her? Unfortunately those questions had to be put aside for the moment.  
  
" Before you say anything I'll be fine." Usagi said before Seiya could speak again, tears pricking her eyes. " I have to do something, I can't let him kill anymore people."  
  
Usagi's voice broke as she stifled a sob. Embarrassed by her emotion, she turned away but stiffened as she felt Seiya's arms slide around her body. Leaning into his warmth despite herself, she succumbed into a fit of silent sobs. Seiya held her silently, for which she was grateful. If he had tried to comfort her, she would have broken down completely. As it was, he supported her wordlessly, letting her release the pent up frustration and anger that had been building since the coup began. After a few moments Seiya felt Usagi's body relax, and he knew that she was ready to leave.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder. His hot breath dancing along her cheek sent a sensuous tremor up Usagi's spine. Cocking her head to the side, she looked through the corner of her eye until her gaze met Seiya's.  
  
" Yes, I'm ready."  
  
Turning her shoulders until she faced him Seiya leaned in close, pressing her body against his in a crushing embrace. " Just so you know, " He murmured against her cheek, his fingers tightening slightly on her shoulders, " If he so much as thinks of harming you I'll rip him apart with my bare hands."  
  
Surprised Usagi raised her eyes to his, but found no humour in their sapphire depths. Opening her mouth so answer she was silenced by his kiss; more passionate and perhaps more desperate than before. Closing her eyes, she let her mind be swept away with the sensations of his lips on hers; his hands on her body.  
  
~~@@@@~~  
  
Usagi moved slowly toward the ballroom, shivering in her thin gown; not knowing from fear or anticipation. Around her she could sense the gathered Seishi even though she could not see them, and was bolstered by their presence. As it was if she was trying to avoid capture she would have been caught immediately. Instead she was able to almost reach the destroyed doors of the ballroom before two of Imaldo's henchmen converged on her with their pistols drawn.  
  
Usagi stood her ground, looking both squarely in the face. She noticed with satisfaction that they both seemed uneasy and one of the guard's hands shook slightly. " I guess you know who I am." Usagi said, surprised at the steadiness of her voice. " I've escaped the dungeon and have come to speak to Imaldo. Take me to him."  
  
The two guards looked at each other in silence for what seemed like an agonising amount of time. Finally one of the guards looked at Usagi and nodded, motioning with his pistol to follow the other guard to was already moving toward the ballroom. With a last look behind her at the hidden warriors and her true love, she squared her shoulders and entered the ballroom. 


	13. Chapter 13

I can't believe that this chapter is finally done! I hope that there are still people around to read and review, and if there is please do! They are much appreciated.  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
"I am not afraid of tomorrow, for I have seen yesterday and I love today. "  
~William Allen White  
  
The only noise came from Usagi's gown as it brushed the stone floors of the corridor, the very same corridor that Usagi had passed through just a few hours before; but which seemed like a lifetime ago. The walls that had seemed elegant and beautiful before now seemed cold, their solemn façade seemed to press in on her. The gloomy surroundings only seemed to add to the already heavy thoughts that were preying upon her mind. As she walked scenes of the night flittered at the edge of Usagi's unconsciousness, the euphoria of meeting Seiya and the horror of Amio's brush with death. Try as she might to ignore them, they refused to let her be. Her frustration began to mutate into a rage, which seemed to increase in intensity with every step. She let her rage swell, let it begin to absorb her. This was a fury born in the senselessness of the attack and the pure selfishness that her reunion with Seiya had been ruined by the likes of Imaldo. This feeling was unlike anything Usagi had ever felt before; it was powerful and intoxicating. Usagi liked this feeling, she no longer felt afraid.  
  
The corridor ended at two large double doors that Usagi recognised as one of the entrances to the main ballroom. It appeared that Imaldo was still holed up inside, no doubt with his hostages as insurance against any attack. Imaldo's henchmen stepped aside to let her pass the one on her left indicating with a jerk of his head that Usagi was to proceed before them. This was no courtesy. Usagi knew that they wanted to keep her in sight of their guns so they could shoot her down in case she did anything threatening. Usagi threw open the double doors and stepped into the ballroom. The once beautiful room had become unrecognisable. The windows to the garden were shattered and there were large chunks of the walls missing. A thick stench of smoke and death hung in the air, even more than outside. It almost made Usagi gag, but she steadfastly moved ahead, her eyes on the group huddled in the corner.  
  
Her eyes swept over the people there, her heart leaping as she spied two familiar heads, one dark and one orange. Luna was sitting with Amio's head on her lap, but his chest rose and fall steadily despite his closed eyes. Luna was so occupied watching her charge that she did not see Usagi enter. When she finally did see her, she almost let out a cry of surprise, but a stern look from Usagi silenced her. They did not need any attention being brought to them, especially with Amio's wounded state.  
  
Turning she spied the man that she had come to see, the tall form of Imaldo was seated in his sister's chair, his obsidian eyes watching Usagi closely. Never taking her eyes off his, Usagi walked closer to Imaldo until she was only about ten feet away. His men encircled her, their naked guns belying their uneasiness. For a long while no one spoke. Remembering from somewhere that sometimes the best defence was a strong offence, Usagi turned to Imaldo with her chin held high.  
  
" I have come to you Imaldo to give you a choice. Will you listen to it?"  
  
His dark eyes watched her silently, appraising his opponent.  
  
" You are a very interesting person Princess Serenity. You succeed in healing a man that I killed, and also escaping a prison that has kept others very well secured, including my own very dear sister. How can that be?" he mused, more to himself than to Usagi.  
  
" You have not answered my question."  
  
" Nor have you mine." He retorted, standing up. The deep timbre of his voice was powerful and slightly enthralling. Despite herself, Usagi could feel herself captivated by his words. His agile form towered over Usagi as he moved toward her. " You have done feats tonight that would lead some to believe that you are very powerful, perhaps even all powerful. How can one bring a dead man back to life? There are those, even among my own men who believe that you cannot be stopped, but I say that is not true. Powerful you may be, but I believe still mortal."  
  
Throughout his speech he had been circling Usagi slowly, stopping in front of her on the last word. Tracing a slender finger along her cheek, she saw her blood bright on his green skin. Usagi was shocked that she was bleeding, she did not even feel when she was injured. Turning to his men, he held up his finger like a trophy. " See? She bleeds. If she can bleed, she can die. Remember that."  
  
Usagi cautiously watched Imaldo's men as he made his speech. Some looked unchanged by his words; their dark eyes hard and their hands steady on their weapons. Others looked more confident than before, their hands tightening on the guns that they levelled on Usagi. However, there was some that still appeared uneasy, even exchanging worried glances with their companions. Usagi knew that this was her advantage. If their faith and loyalty to Imaldo was shaken, then they might not be inclined to stay and fight if things were to get bad.  
  
Turning back to Imaldo she narrowed her eyes as she weighed her options. She knew that she had a small window of opportunity with the possible mutiny of Imaldo's men, and she decided that this might just be her only advantage.  
  
" Yes I bleed. Yes I can die, but how many of you will I harm before I do? Do you want to test the odds Imaldo?"  
  
Imaldo turned to look at her, gazing at her with perhaps more interest than before. " Do you really think that you will be able to save these people tonight?"  
  
" Do you think that you will be able to stop me?"  
  
Looking at her thoughtfully, Imaldo shrugged his shoulders. " Yes."  
  
With one fluid motion Imaldo had his pistol out and pointed at Usagi's chest. Before she had time to react the blast hit her, knocking her to the marble floor. Anger at her own stupidity flooded her mind, and she tried to get up, but watched in surprise as a dark stain began to spread quickly on the front of her dress. Somewhere to her left there was as shout and she turned her head to see Seiya and the other Seishi running into the room. Imaldo and his men reacted quickly, but it was plain that they were taken by surprise. Soon a battle raged that threatened to engulf the innocent hostages.  
  
Usagi turned her attention back to her wound and watched in a mild stupor as her blood began pooling on the floor. She felt very tired, and as her body sank back to the floor the edges of her vision began to blur. She didn't feel any pain, just a numb sensation that was spreading through her. Dimly she was aware that Imaldo had moved away to cover, brandishing his fist in the air triumphantly as if to rally him men around Usagi's dying form. If this was truly death, Usagi felt that it wasn't so bad. She would be reunited with her mother, and the other Seishi that went before her. A light in the corner of her eye caught her attention, and as she watched it, it came closer and closer. The light was so beautiful and warm, she wanted to touch it and hold it close. Faintly, she was aware that someone was calling her name. Straining her ears, she tried to hear what was being said to her.  
  
" What are you doing Usagi?"  
  
" I'm trying to save the world, what does it look like."  
  
" No need for the smart mouth." The Voice reprimanded softly, " I just wanted to know why you are lying on the ground when you should be saving these people."  
  
" I'm lying on the ground because I'm supposed to be dying."  
  
" How can you die when these people kneed you? Not to mention your Seishi, the Earth and Seiya of course."  
  
" Seiya?"  
  
" Of course Seiya!" The Voice said in mild exasperation. " The one that you left Earth and your friends for? The guy that you went halfway around the galaxy for? The man that you opened your heart to? The one that pledged his love for you? The one,"  
  
" Alright, alright, I get it! I know who Seiya is. The question is how can I help them when I'm dead?"  
  
" Who said anything about being dead?"  
  
" Well, I thought that when I got shot and started bleeding and hearing voices I wasn't exactly alive anymore."  
  
The Voice laughed sweetly, " You're only dead if you think that you are Usagi. You can't be killed just like that."  
  
" Why can't I be killed just like that? Am I not human?"  
  
" It is not a matter of being human or not." The Voice replied, sighing. " If speaking literally, yes you are human; but I don't think that you need me to tell you that you are much more than human, much more than even you could think."  
  
" What do you mean?" Usagi whispered, shocked.  
  
" Usagi your destiny is that you are the saviour of this galaxy, the only one that can bring it true peace and harmony. You will begin to realise your role later and the true extent of your power when your world truly needs you. All you need to know for now is the fact that you are not dead and you do have the power to save these people."  
  
" Okay, if I'm not dead, how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
" Get up." The Voice replied matter-of-factly.  
  
" Who are you?" Usagi said sharply.  
  
The Voice laughed its sweet chiming laugh and a warm feeling washed over Usagi like a wave, as if her strength was returning. " Why I'm You silly. Who else would make sure that you survived?"  
  
At those words Usagi opened her eyes to see the battle still raging around her. It was different this time though. Everything seemed far away and somehow muted as if she was watching the battle through a window. She felt somehow detached from what was happening so violently around her. Seiya must have rushed in when he saw that Usagi was wounded and Usagi watched impassively as he battled with Imaldo, his features locked in a mask of fury. Usagi sat up, barely missing a blast that hit the ground near her, leaving behind a smoking crater. Looking around the room she saw that most of the Seishi and Imaldo's men were still fighting, but there were quite a number of Seishi who were down along with Imaldo's men. Getting to her feet she saw that the hostages were huddled in the corner away from the melee but who knew how long they would be able to remain unhurt. As Usagi stood she felt a power swell through her, like when she held the ginzuishou, but this time the energy came to her without any help. Strangely though, as if she was looking in on herself from the outside, she did not feel in control of this power. Usagi watched surprised as her hands raised of their own accord and she said one word. "Stop."  
  
The men fell over as if a blast had hit them, and indeed one had. As they got dazedly to their feet, they turned to see Usagi alive, soaked in blood but alive. Shocked, they watched her turn around, her eyes glinting with an otherworldly sheen and a visible aura could be seen around her. One of Imaldo's men was foolish enough to rush forward to try and stop her, but a wave of Usagi's hand sent him careening against a wall. Usagi could see his lifeless form slide down the wall and collapse on the floor out of the corner of her eye, but she started walking as if nothing had happened. Normally this kind of thing would have shaken her to the core, but now she could do nothing but watch.  
  
As she moved forward the rest of the combatants backed away from her dropping their weapons as she proceeded on Imaldo. Seeing her advance on he attempted to raise his blaster, but with a flick of her wrist Usagi sent the gun sailing to the other end of the room. Imaldo tried frantically to get out of her way, but his body became completely rigid as if held by an invisible force. Usagi stopped before him, her luminous eyes devoid of emotion.  
  
" You would defy our will and then try to take our life." Usagi's voice seemed to come from outside her body, and echoed loudly in the silent room. Usagi heard herself speak, but had no control over what was said. " We must stop the evil that you are." She continued, "You do not deserve to live."  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed as Imaldo began to squirm as if an invisible vice was squeezing him. Soon he began to scream but Usagi showed no signs of releasing her hold on him. After a few moments she looked away, and Imaldo dropped to the ground as if freed from his bonds, gasping for breath.  
  
" You who bring chaos to order, cannot be allowed to continue. You have made your choice and I will punish you in the name of justice."  
  
Usagi raised her hand and Imaldo's body rose in the air again, her invisible connection squeezing him to the core. Everyone watched in horror as Usagi crushed the life out of him as if she was killing an insect, careful to keep their distance from the power that radiated from her. Everyone except one man. Seiya who had seen Usagi fall and felt his world crumble with her death. Now he watched as the resurrected form of the woman he loved killed another living being, one who deserved it perhaps, but even for Imaldo it was an awful way to die.  
  
Perhaps the most disturbing was the fact that the creature before him looked like Usagi, but he knew that it was no longer the Usagi that he knew and loved. This creature was one of power and anger. Seiya moved past the other Seishi and Imaldo's men to stand before Usagi. Usagi's eyes flicked to him briefly with mild interest, but no recognition showed in their cerulean depths.  
  
" Usagi please stop this," He pleaded with desperation in his voice, " It is not right."  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya again, but she kept Imaldo's body suspended in the air. "Who are you to question our will? Do you side with chaos and work to bring destruction to our universe?"  
  
" Of course not!" Seiya replied heatedly, gesturing to Imaldo's prone form, " Can't you see that this is not you? You have always loved and protected everyone, even your enemies. Remember Galaxia? She had just killed all your friends and your love, and you still loved her and saved her soul from Chaos! The true Usagi would never be so cruel, even to an enemy."  
  
Seiya's impassioned words fell upon Usagi, the true Usagi inside the other one. Suddenly her mother's words came to her, not to use her power for hate and to forget her true self. That was exactly what she had done, she had let her emotions take control and turn her into a weapon of death and destruction. Wrestling control of herself once again, she felt her anger and power break like the shattering of a mirror. Looking around the room she saw the horror on the faces of those she loved, Luna and especially Seiya. Shocked she left Imaldo's body to fall to the floor where it lay still. All she could see were stunned faces of the other Seishi and it sickened her. Turning away she collapsed on her knees and promptly threw up on the floor. Immediately, Seiya was at her side gathering her into his arms. Barking out an order to Yaten to detain Imaldo, he carried her outside while she sobbed into his chest. 


End file.
